


A Difficult Child - Ein schwieriges Kind (Übersetzung)

by Dibbie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Charaktertod, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kindesmissbrauch, M/M, Missbrauch, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, Terminal Illnesses, unheilbare Krankheit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibbie/pseuds/Dibbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Świętopełk “Stiles” Stilinski war schon immer ein schwieriges Kind gewesen, doch als er älter und sein Verhalten schlimmer wurde, ging jeder davon aus, dass dies mit dem tragischen Verlust seiner Mutter zusammenhing. Jeder, auch Sheriff John Stilinski. - Aus der Sicht des Sheriffs. Triggerwarnungen am Ende des ersten Kapitels. Eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von WithMyTeeth (Ylith)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difficult Child - Ein schwieriges Kind (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ylith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Difficult Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682609) by [WithMyTeeth (Ylith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/pseuds/WithMyTeeth). 



An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an die liebe Autorin, die mir die Übersetzung und Veröffentlichung dieser unglaublich guten Geschichte erlaubt hat!  
Dear Ylith, thank you so much for your permission!

____

Świętopełk “Stiles” Stilinski war schon immer ein schwieriges Kind gewesen. 

Schon von klein auf hatte er Probleme zu schlafen, es dauerte Stunden, ihn ins Bett zu bringen, nur damit er um vier Uhr nachts schon wieder energiegeladen aufwachte. Er konnte nicht für einen einzigen Moment still sitzen, sprach alles, was ihm in den Sinn kam, direkt aus und musste einfach alles anfassen. Seine Impulsivität machte sie zu so regelmäßigen Besuchern der Notaufnahme, dass Schwester McCall Claudia schließlich ihre private Handynummer zusteckte, damit sie bei kleineren Verletzungen telefonisch um Rat fragen konnten. Weder John noch Claudia waren überrascht, als er im Alter von vier Jahren mit ADHD diagnostiziert wurde. Doch obwohl es erfreulich war endlich zu wissen, woher die Probleme ihres Kindes stammten, änderte das nicht wirklich etwas an ihrer Situation. Das Ritalin half ein wenig, linderte die Symptome etwas, aber am Ende des Tages war er eben noch immer ‚Stiles‘.

Noch immer eine Handvoll.

Noch immer schwierig.

Als John zum Sheriff von Beacon Hills gewählt wurde, steigerte sich sein Arbeitspensum mehr, als es sein Gehalt tat. Claudia freute sich dennoch sehr für ihn und war stolz darauf zu sehen, dass sich seine harte Arbeit und sein Einsatz endlich auszahlten. Aber John wusste, dass es trotzdem schwierig für sie war, jeden Tag mit Stiles allein gelassen zu werden. Beide hatten ihre Eltern früh verloren, beide hatten Geschwister auf der anderen Seite des Landes und so waren sie es gewohnt, nur sich selbst als gegenseitige Unterstützung zu haben. John liebte sein Kind, das tat er wirklich, aber er wusste, wie anstrengend Stiles sein konnte. Er besuchte zwar die Vorschule, aber die fand nur zweimal in der Woche statt und dann auch nur für den halben Tag, und manchmal, wenn Claudia John anrief, klang sie so unendlich müde.

Deswegen rieb ihr John nur sanft über die Schultern und tat es als Frustshoppen ab, als er das erste Mal nach Hause kam, um auf dem Küchentresen verteilt zahlreiche große Shoppingtüten vorzufinden, während Stiles, im Schneidersitz, entzückt vor einer neuen Videospielkonsole saß. Er hatte ausreichend viele Doppelschichten geschoben, dass eine kleine Shoppingtour nicht so sehr ins Gewicht fallen würde, wie es noch im letzten Jahr der Fall gewesen wäre. Er war zudem nicht zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass die momentan durch das neue Videospielsystem und das Mario-Party-Game herrschende Ruhe und Stille den Preis mehr als wert waren.

Und wenn John bemerkt haben sollte, wie schnell die Eiscreme und ihr gemeinsamer, heimlicher Keksvorrat verschwanden,  sagen würde er mit Sicherheit nichts dazu. Denn Claudia war schon immer ein emotionaler Esser gewesen und John hatte beinahe die ganzen letzten beiden Wochen bis spät in den Abend gearbeitet. Er stellte sicher, dass er am nächsten Wochenende frei hatte, damit sie ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen konnte. 

xxx

Der Kindergarten hätte eigentlich eine Kehrtwende für sie werden sollen. Hier war die Betreuung ganztags, nicht nur nachmittags, sodass Claudia ein wenig Zeit für sich haben würde und vielleicht sogar einen Teilzeitjob annehmen und somit etwas zur Haushaltskasse beisteuern konnte. Sie war begeistert von der Aussicht und schrieb ein paar Bewerbungen, nur um zu sehen, was dabei herauskommen würde. Aber am Ende kam es anders, als sie es geplant hatten.

Die Anrufe begannen schon innerhalb der ersten Woche.

Stiles schnitt sich während eines Kunstprojekts selbst mit einer Schere, er steckte sich eine Murmel in die Nase – was einen weiteren Besuch bei Schwester McCall in der Notaufnahme zur Folge hatte – und verhielt sich während der Spielzeit ein wenig zu stürmisch. Ein Anruf schilderte detailliert, wie er trotz mehrmaliger Ermahnungen einen Papp-Bauklotz-Turm eines Spielkameraden umkickte und dabei einige Pappspiel-Klötze zerstörte. Die Lehrer und Aushilfen waren freundlich, bestanden stets darauf, dass er eben ein aufgeweckter Junge war, ein lustiger und liebevoller Junge, aber eine Handvoll. Ein wenig zu schwierig für eine so große Klasse, in der er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit bekommen konnte, die er brauchte und bekam er denn eigentlich zuhause genug Aufmerksamkeit?

Obwohl diese Schule Unterricht bis zur sechsten Klasse anbot, begann Claudia sich schon für das nächste Jahr nach einer anderen Schule umzusehen. Eine Schule mit kleineren Klassen und Betreuern für Kinder, die ein wenig mehr Aufsicht benötigen. John und Claudia erhöhten Stiles Ritalin auf die maximal für ein Kind seines Alters erlaubte Dosis und es half ein wenig. Er konnte sich ein bisschen besser konzentrieren und zumindest einige seiner Impulse unterdrücken, wenigstens dann, wenn er nicht allzu überdreht war.

xxx

Eines Tages kam John heim und fand Stiles mit dem Controller in der Hand und mit zwischen seinen Zähnen herausblitzender Zunge zappelnd und herumspringend vor dem TV vor, während er den Tanzanweisungen auf dem Bildschirm folgte. Stiles schwitzte ein wenig und stoppte nicht einmal für die stolze Erklärung, dass er auf Platz eins der Bestenliste sei. Claudia saß zufrieden und mit hochgelegten Beinen auf der Couch und flüsterte ihm zu, dass Stiles der einzige auf der Bestenliste war und schon seit zwei Stunden herumtanzte. John lehnte sich hinunter, um sie zu küssen, wuschelte Stiles durchs Haar und ging dann in die Küche, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Später am Abend fand er eine Tüte mit zehn weiteren Spielen und einiger DVDs neben dem Sofa liegen. Er musste nicht auf den Kassenzettel schauen, um zu wissen, dass das einige hundert Dollar gekostet hatte. Er wollte das Ganze nicht aufbauschen und Claudias gute Laune verderben, die von Woche zu Woche immer weniger zum Vorschein kam, aber das Shoppen war zu einer mehr als ‚einmal in einer langen Zeit‘-Ausnahme geworden.  Claudia war immer die Vernünftigere von ihnen beiden gewesen, wenn es um Geld ging und es sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich, so leichtfertig damit umzugehen. Mehr als alles andere aber, wollte John, dass sie glücklich war, deswegen sagte er auch nichts, als aus einigen DVDs und Videospielen ein neues Kochgeschirr, oder fünf Paar Schuhe, oder ein Massagegerät für ihren Couchsessel wurden. Aber als John nach Hause kam, als gerade eine neue Couch und ein Loveseat-Sessel geliefert wurden, wusste er, dass er etwas sagen musste. Claudia bestand darauf, dass nichts dabei war, es sei schließlich nur Geld und sie mochte die neuen Möbel. Sie reagierte überhaupt nicht auf Johns vorsichtige Hinweise, dass sie innerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten bleiben mussten, dass seine Beförderung nicht mit einer großen Gehaltserhöhung einhergegangen war. Sie küsste ihn einfach und meinte, dass er sich zu viele Sorgen machte.

Er aber fragte sich, ob er sich vielleicht zu wenig Sorgen machte, als er eines Tages nach Hause kam und Stiles, mit nichts außer einem T-Shirt bekleidet, obwohl es erst März und noch nicht warm genug dafür war, unbeaufsichtigt im Vorgarten vorfand. Stiles rannte auf ihn zu – eine Duschhaue auf dem Kopf und seine Arme bis über die Ellbogen in Gummihandschuhe gesteckt. „Daddy, mach, dass Mommy aufhört, das Bad zu schrubben“, flehte er und rieb sich die müden Augen. John konnte das Bleichmittel auf den Handschuhen schon von weitem riechen, deswegen zog er sie schnell aus Stiles Gesicht und von seinen dünnen Armen.  

„Was machst du alleine draußen, Kiddo?“, fragte er.

Stiles schlang die Arme um Johns Beine, erzählte ihm, dass ihm langweilig sei und fragte, ob er bitte etwas zu essen haben konnte, weil es immer noch nichts zu Mittag gegeben hatte. John trug Stiles nach oben in sein Zimmer, bat ihn, seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen und ging dann zu Claudia ins Badezimmer. Sie stand in der Badewanne, spritzte Reinigungsmittel  auf die umliegenden Kacheln und rieb mit einem Tuch darüber. Sie ächzte, während sie hart über die bereits glänzenden Fliesen schrubbte. 

„Das Bad war schmutzig“, war ihre einzige Erklärung. 

xxx

Als das Schuljahr zu Ende ging, zeigten sich Stiles Lehrer etwas zu verständnisvoll, als sie hörten, dass Stiles im nächsten Jahr eine andere Schule besuchen würde.  Sie versicherten, dass sie ihn vermissen würden, dass ‚Jungs eben Jungs seien‘ und dass Stiles eine lebhafte kleine Ergänzung ihrer Klasse gewesen war. Als sie gingen, scherzte Claudia, dass die Aushilfe hinter ihnen die Türe verriegelte, was für Johns Geschmack ein wenig zu nah an die Wahrheit herankam. Er liebte sein Kind, aber er wusste einfach nicht, was er anders machen sollte.  

Stiles Hyperaktivität und Impulsivität hatten es ihm schwer gemacht Freunde zu finden, weswegen John und Claudia erleichtert darüber waren, als er an seinem ersten Schultag strahlend nach Hause kam und erzählte, dass er den besten Freund auf der ganzen weiten Welt gefunden hatte. Es dauerte sogar eine ganze Woche, bis sie einen Anruf bekamen und als die Schule dann anrief, war es, weil Stiles schon das zweite Mal in dieser Woche ohne ein Mittagessen in die Schule geschickt worden war. Die Lehrerin zeigte sich sympathisch und freundlich, versicherte John, dass sie sich persönlich darum gekümmert hatte, dass Stiles etwas zu essen bekam, doch er konnte einen Unterton in ihrer Stimme ausmachen. Es war dieselbe Tonlage, die er bei Untersuchungen wegen häuslicher Schwierigkeiten anschlug, bei denen man auf ein Anzeichen darauf wartete, dass sich der Verdacht bestätigte.

John versprach der Lehrerin, künftig sicherzustellen, dass für Stiles jeden Abend ein Mittagessen eingepackt wurde, erklärte, dass seine Mutter eine schwere Zeit hätte, aber dass es besser werden würde. Das besänftigte die Lehrerin für den Moment, doch als John Claudia deswegen zur Rede stellte, schien sie ihren Fehler nicht so eng zu sehen, bestand darauf, dass Stiles einfach etwas mehr essen könnte, wenn er nach Hause kam. Schließlich saß sich John zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand und fragte sie, ob alles in Ordnung war. Sie sah ihn bloß verwundert an, beharrte darauf, dass alles okay war, dass es ihr jetzt gut ginge, wo sie ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst hatte.

Er wollte ihr glauben, aber das übertriebene Putzen war alltäglich geworden und, auch wenn Claudia kein Problem damit hatte, Dinge zurückzuschicken, wenn John sie dazu aufforderte, so war auch das Shoppen weiterhin etwas außer Kontrolle. Sie aß immer noch so viel nebenher und, wo sie es früher heimlich getan hatte, tat sie es nun offen vor ihm und Stiles. Eines Abends kam John nach Hause, als Claudia und Stiles gemeinsam vor dem TV saßen, drei leere Oreo-Packungen vor ihnen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Stiles klebriges Gesicht war von einem breiten Grinsen gezeichnet – er war so lange stolz darauf, wie viel sie zu essen geschafft hatten, bis er sich eine Stunde später in die Toilette erbrechen musste. John rieb ihm über den Rücken, während er darüber weinte, wie sehr ihm sein Bäuchlein schmerzte.  

xxx

John hielt Elternabende in der ersten Klasse für etwas absurd, aber sobald sie die Schule trotzdem betraten, erspähte Stiles jemanden und rannte davon. Als John und Claudia ihn eingeholt hatten, hatte er seine Arme um einen Jungen mit braun gebrannter Haut und etwas schiefem Kinn geschlungen. Beide hielten sich an den Schultern und grinsten wie kleine Goblins. Eigentlich war eher Stiles wie ein Goblin, der andere Junge hatte etwas an sich, was John an einen Welpen erinnerte. 

„Das ist Scott“, verkündete Stiles stolz, „Mein aller bestester Freund!“

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Scott der Sohn von keiner geringeren als Schwester McCall von der Notaufnahme war, oder Melissa, wie sie sie nun nennen sollten. Der Name ihres Mannes war Rafael, ein gutaussehender Mann, der etwas größer als John war. Rafael, ‚Nenn‘ mich einfach Rafa‘, schüttelte Johns Hand, während Melissa und Claudia sich darüber unterhielten, dass Scott von nichts anderem außer Stiles redete, aber dass sie, wegen Scotts schüchterner Art, zunächst vermutet hatten, dass es sich um einen imaginären Freund handelte. Rafael arbeitete augenscheinlich auch bei der Polizei, allerdings als Kriminalbeamter.

Melissas Vorschlag, dass die beiden Jungs bald eine Pyjama-Party haben sollten, klang wie Musik in Johns und Claudias Ohren und die beiden Jungen hüpften mit umschlungenen Händen herum, quengelten, dass sie diese noch am selben Abend haben wollten. Sie wurden von beiden Elternpaaren mit einem sanften ‚vielleicht dieses Wochenende, Jungs‘ besänftigt, dem beide nach ein wenig Jammern und Stöhnen widerwillig zustimmten. 

Zwei Tage später und nach unablässigem Flehen seitens Stiles, rief Claudia Melissa voller Verzweiflung an. John feixte, als sie bei ihm einschlug und verkündete, dass Melissa vorgeschlagen hatte, dass beide Jungs an diesem Wochenende bei ihnen bleiben könnten, weil sie einen Ausflug ins örtliche Schwimmbad geplant hatten.

Es war seit Jahren die erste Nacht, die John und Claudia allein verbrachten, das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass sie sich näher kamen. Als sie dann alleine und nackt im Bett lagen, konnte John sie endlich genau anschauen. Er begann zu erkennen, wie verbraucht ihr Gesicht und ihr Körper mittlerweile wirkten. Ihre Knöchel und Finger waren spröde, an einigen Stellen rissig von den scharfen Putzmitteln, die sie benutzte. Die Ringe unter den Augen waren dunkel und tief und John wunderte sich darüber, dass sie ihm früher nicht aufgefallen waren. Statt täglich duschte sie nur noch etwa alle drei Tag und ihre Beine und Achseln waren schon eine Weile nicht rasiert worden. Nicht, dass John nicht mit ein paar Haaren zurechtkam, aber er wusste, dass das für seine Claudia von noch vor einem Jahr eine gewaltige Veränderung darstellte. Sie hatte sich immer um eine gewisse Aufmachung bemüht, war stolz auf ihr gepflegtes Äußeres gewesen. John sagte sich selbst, dass solche Veränderungen in Anbetracht all ihrer Schwierigkeiten verständlich und absolut nichts waren, was er ihr jemals missgönnen würde.

Das nächste Mal übernachtete Scott bei ihnen und die Jungs beschäftigten sich in Stiles Zimmer oder spielten Videospiele im Wohnzimmer. Es war seltsam, dass Stiles nicht mehr für alles auf sie angewiesen war und John fand sich selbst voll angespannter Erwartung auf unerwarteten Lärm oder ein lautes Geräusch, irgendein Zeichen, dass Stiles etwas kaputt gemacht oder Scott verärgert hatte, aber es passierte nichts. Scott war ein guter Junge, respektvoll und etwas schüchtern, beides Dinge, die nach Johns Ansicht gerne auf Stiles abfärben konnten. 

Stiles war natürlich immer noch Stiles, eine Handvoll, von Zeit zu Zeit schwierig; aber jetzt war es leichter zu handhaben, jetzt, da er einen neuen besten Freund und einen Kanal für seine grenzenlose Energie gefunden hatte. Eine zeitweilige Erleichterung. 

xxx

Dass etwas ernsthaft nicht in Ordnung war, realisierte John, als er um beinahe vier Uhr Nachmittag einen Anruf von Melissa bekam. Sie rief ihm normalerweise nie in der Arbeit an, deswegen ging er auf der Stelle ran. Sie begann sofort überschwänglich freundlich damit, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, dass es Stiles gut ginge, aber das Claudia nicht aufgetaucht war, um ihn nach der Schule abzuholen, dass sie versucht hatte zuhause anzurufen, aber dass niemand abgenommen hatte. John schluckte hart, er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, und versuchte das Worst-Case-Szenario, das sich sofort vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte, zu verdrängen. Melissa nahm sein Schweigen zum Anlass immer weiterzureden. Sie sagte, dass es kein Problem wäre, wenn Stiles ein wenig bei ihnen bleiben würde, dass sie zwar später arbeiten müsse, aber dass Rafa auf die Jungs aufpassen könne, bis John Stiles abholen konnte. John dankte ihr von ganzem Herzen, beharrte darauf, dass das Claudia gar nicht ähnlich sehe, obwohl die Worte sich wie Staub in seinem Mund anfüllten.

Er ließ für den Heimweg das Blaulicht an, sprang förmlich aus seinem Fahrzeug und rannte in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit ins Haus. Er rief Claudias Namen, blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als sie ihm aus dem Schlafzimmer entgegen kam. Sie stand im selben Schlafanzug vor ihr, den sie am Vortag angezogen hatte, ihre Haare fielen ihr in fettigen Strähnen ins Gesicht, aber ansonsten sah sie unversehrt aus. Als er sie in eine Umarmung zog, erschrak er sich vor ihrem Geruch, ein penetranter Mix aus Schweiß und Körperausdünstung.  Sie sah ihn an und begann zu lachen, ihre Hände auf den Mund gepresst, während er sie ungläubig anstarrte. Die ersten bösen und anklagenden Worte, die ihm in den Kopf kamen, kämpfte er zurück. Er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und nahm einen kräftigen, beruhigenden Atemzug, bevor er wieder zu sprechen versuchte.

„Du hättest Stiles abholen müssen“, sagte er, und für einen kleinen Moment sah es beinahe so aus, als wüsste sie nicht, wovon er sprach. Von wem er sprach. „Von der Schule“, fuhr John langsam fort, „Melissa hat angerufen und gesagt, dass sie und Scott mit ihm gewartet hätten, aber du nicht aufgetaucht bist.“

„Stiles?“, wiederholte sie, gedankenverloren.

John saß zu ihr aufs Bett, hielt sie sanft. Sie bestritt, irgendetwas eingenommen zu haben, als er fragte und sie roch nicht nach Alkohol. John schloss seine Augen, als er ihr sagte, dass er wirklich dachte, dass es nun an der Zeit sei, zu einem Arzt zu gehen, weil er ihre Reaktion nicht sehen wollte. Claudia behauptete, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit bloß etwas unwohl fühlte, dass sie nicht gut schlief, dass es bald vorbei gehen würde. John wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, gab zuletzt aber unter der Bedingung nach, dass sie einen Termin machen würde, sollte es nicht bald besser werden. Er half ihr zu baden, schrubbte ihr den Rücken und wusch ihre Haare. Er holte Stiles erst ab, nachdem er sie ins Bett gebracht hatte und sie eingeschlafen war.

Melissa war bereits in der Arbeit, aber Rafael war daheim. Er öffnete John die Tür und balancierte dabei Stiles, der im Tiefschlaf den Kopf an seine gelegt Brust hatte,  auf einer Hüfte. John dankte ihm, erklärte, dass Claudia nicht gut geschlafen hatte und deshalb eingeschlafen sei. Rafa half ihm, Stiles im Auto festzuschnallen, schüttelte seinen Kopf abwehrend, als John sich zum wiederholten Mal entschuldigte. Er betonte, dass Stiles kein Problem darstellte, dass Scott sehr froh darüber gewesen war, seinen Freund bei sich zu haben, dass Stiles jederzeit willkommen sei. Darüber musste John sogar lachen, rau und müde.  „Es ist eine Weile her, dass mir jemand gesagt hat, dass mein Sohn kein Problem darstellt“, gab er zu. 

Rafa zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Okay, er ist etwas wild. Aber er ist ein guter Junge.“

John fragte sich besorgt, ob Stiles vielleicht böse sein würde, dass seine Mom ihn vergessen hatte, ob er überhaupt verstanden  hatte, dass das der Fall gewesen war oder ob Melissa die Dinge für sie ins Lot gebracht hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung verhielt sich Stiles gegenüber seiner Mutter nicht anders, aber er begann, John gegenüber anhänglicher zu werden.  Das wurde ihm bewusst, nachdem er ihn, als er fertig geduscht hatte, das dritte Mal in drei Tagen dabei erwischte, wie er sich in Johns Bademantel versteckte.  John hatte ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte geschlungen, sein Gesicht war bereits voller Rasierschaum, als er am Rande seines Sichtfeldes eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Dann sah er eine Beule unter seinem Bademantel, eine verdächtig nach Stiles aussehende Beule. Er beugte sich hinunter, hob den Mantel ein Stück an und blickte in zwei noch vom Schlaf gezeichnete, braune Augen. Er fragte Stiles, was er da machen würde, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte, dass er es mochte, der Dusche zuzuhören, dass er seinen Dad vermisste. John fühlte sich schuldig, aber verbot Stiles, weiterhin zu ihm ins Bad zu schleichen, weil das kein angemessenes Verhalten sei.

Trotzdem setzte er Stiles aufs Waschbecken, verteilte auch auf seinem Gesicht etwas Rasierschaum und gab ihm einen Kamm, mit dem er so tun konnte, als würde er sich ebenfalls rasieren. Sie rasierten sich gemeinsam, wobei Stiles den Kamm immer wieder zu hart ins Wasser schlug und so sowohl den Rasierschaum als auch Wassertropfen überallhin spritzte. John konnte nicht anders, als beim Anblick dieser Sauerei zu grinsen und Stiles mit einem Seufzen durch die Haare zu wuscheln. 

Am nächsten Morgen hörte er, wie Stiles sich hineinschmuggelte, lehnte sich gerade soweit aus der Dusche, dass er ihm eindringlichen sagen konnte, dass er wieder ins Bett gehen sollte, seine Stimme dabei ernst genug, dass Stiles ihm gehorchte. Am folgenden Morgen sperrte John die Tür zu und hörte, wie sein Sohn am Türknopf drehte, einige Male versuchte die Tür zu öffnen und dann aufgab.

Claudia begann ihn häufiger anzurufen, erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wann er zuhause sein würde oder wann Stiles Zahnarzttermin anstand.  Deswegen fing John an, ihren Kalender besser im Blick zu haben, hatte immer eine Abschrift bei sich und rief sie präventiv an, um sie daran zu erinnern, Stiles von der Schule abzuholen. Er dachte daran, Melissa anzurufen und um Rat zu fragen, immerhin kannten sie sich schon eine Weile und John nahm an, dass sie nahe an das heran kam, was er einen Freund bezeichnen würde, aber jedes Mal, wenn er auf ihre Kontaktinformation klickte, stoppte er sich selbst davor tatsächlich anzurufen. Die ganze Situation war einfach zu persönlich, zu ungewiss.  

xxx

Als er eines Abends im Januar nachhause kam und den Motor seines Polizeiwagens ausschaltete, konnte er Stiles im Inneren des Hauses schreien hören. John stürzte aus dem Auto, schloss es in seiner Eile nicht einmal ab. Er öffnete die Haustür und fand Stiles, der seinen Arm an seine Brust drückte, zusammengesunken am Ende der Treppen sitzen. Er jammerte kläglich, das Gesicht rot und mit Tränen überströmt, Rotz unter seiner Nase verschmiert, während er schluchzte. John nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Arme, wobei ihm sofort der seltsame Winkel seines Handgelenks auffiel. „Was ist passiert, Schatz?“, fragte er, drückte Stiles Gesicht dabei an seine Brust. „Wo ist deine Mom?“

Wie abgesprochen, rief Claudia vom Wohnzimmer aus: „Er will doch nur Aufmerksamkeit, John. Ich habe ihn davor gewarnt, auf den Treppen zu spielen, aber er wollte nicht hören. Er wird okay sein.“

John sprang auf die Füße und wirbelte herum, Stiles dabei immer noch in seinen Armen. Stiles presste sein Gesicht gegen seine Brust, seine Schluchzer wurden vom Stoff unterdrückt, doch John hatte ihre vorherige Eindringlichkeit noch allzu gut im Ohr. „Was zur Hölle tust du?“, brüllte er, entsetzt darüber, dass er sie ruhig und desinteressiert in einer Zeitschrift in ihrem Schoß blätternd keine sechs Meter entfernt vorfand.

„Es war nur ein kleiner Sturz…“, begann sie. 

„Sein Arm ist gebrochen!“, schnappte er, wütender, als er es jemals gewesen war. Er erkannte die Frau vor sich gar nicht mehr wieder, war geschockt davon, wie viel Wut er gegenüber jemand fühlen konnte, den er als seinen besten Freund, seine andere Hälfte ansah. Wie hatten sich die Dinge dazu entwickeln können, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte?

Für einen Moment brachte er kein Wort heraus, war nicht bereit dazu, die ersten Worte auszusprechen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen.  „Wenn ich zurückkomme…“, presste er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus, weil er versuchte vor Stiles einen möglichst ruhigen Eindruck zu machen, „… werden wir darüber sprechen.“

Melissa hatte an diesem Abend Schicht. Ihre Augenbrauen verzogen sich sorgenvoll, als sie Stiles und Johns mitgenommene Erscheinung aufnahm. Trotzdem blieb sie professionell, ihre Stimme sanft und freundlich, als sie Stiles Verletzung beurteilte und ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen gab. Sie brachte ihn zum Lachen, aber John vernahm ihre Worte nur wie durch Watte, sie waren beinahe unverständlich, sah er doch noch immer Claudias Gesichtsausdruck vor sich. Oder eher, das Fehlen eines Ausdrucks. Das erste Mal, als Stiles sich ein Knie aufgeschlagen hatte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen gehabt und sie hatte darauf bestanden, ihn die ganze Nacht zu halten, als er sein erstes Fieber gehabt hatte. Diese gleichgültige Frau auf der Couch schien ihm völlig fremd zu sein.

Sie verließen das Krankenhaus einige Stunden später, Stiles schlaff und energielos von den Medikamenten, sein winziges Handgelenk in einem Gips. Er lag mucksmäuschenstill in seinem Kindersitz und John hasste es. Er wollte ihn lebhaft und unruhig sehen, sein ihm eigenes Kennzeichen etwas hyperaktiver Normalität. Sobald sie daheim waren, packte John ihn ins Bett, saß sich zu ihm und legte seine Hand auf Stiles Brust, um das Heben und Senken seines Atems zu fühlen. Dabei vergaß er die Zeit, so dass sein Rücken knackte und sein ganzer Körper sich schwer anfühlte, als er schließlich aufstand um zu gehen.

Er fand Claudia in ihrem Bett, friedlich schlafend. John stand mit herabgesunkenen Schultern aber mit vor ohnmächtiger Wut geballten Fäusten über ihr und versuchte sich darüber im Klaren zu werden, was er tun, was er sagen, was er fühlen sollte. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich darauf statt auf das Bett, weil er das Gefühl hatte, Platz zu benötigen. Sie wachte unversehens auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, als sie durch die Dunkelheit des Raums zu ihm hin blinzelte. John streckte den Arm aus, um die Nachttischlampe anzuschalten, wollte er doch dazu in der Lage sein, ihre Reaktionen genau einzuschätzen. Als sie ihn fragte, was los sei, fühlte er neue Wut in sich aufkochen, aber er bemühte sich, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, als er ihr von den Ereignissen des Abends berichtete. Stiles Sturz, ihre apathische Reaktion, dass Stiles sein Handgelenk gebrochen hatte und unter Schmerzen hatte warten müssen, während seine Mutter ihm nicht helfen wollte. Sie sah ihn an, als könnte sie sich an nichts von dem erinnern, was geschehen war, als ob sie nicht anwesend gewesen wäre, aber endlich konnte er den vertrauten Schmerz in ihren Augen erkennen, endlich stockte ihr Atem und sie fragte, ob Stiles okay sei.

John setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm sie in die Arme. „Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung“, gab er schließlich zu – Claudia und auch sich selbst gegenüber. Er vergrub seine Nase in ihren dunklen, seidigen und Gott sei Dank vertrauten Haaren. „Du bist nicht mehr du selbst, Claud… und es wird immer schlimmer“, sagte er, „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass du jemanden sieht… Wir können es zusammen machen, aber es einfach zu ignorieren, hat nicht funktioniert.“ 

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Ich will nicht, John“, meinte sie mit leiser Stimme, „Gib mir eine Chance, ich krieg‘ das hin.“

Seine Augen brannten, er hatte einen Kloß im Hals, weil er versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Er hat sich den Arm gebrochen“,  erklärte er langsam, aber nicht unfreundlich. Verzweifelt darum bemüht, es ihr verständlich zu machen, „Er hat geschrien.“ 

Sie sah entrückt aus, als er hätte er die ganze Sache erfunden, und, hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, hätte er selbst es auch nicht geglaubt. „Es könnte eine Depression sein, es könnte etwas Einfaches sein, aber es hört nicht auf… Was wir versucht haben, hat nicht funktioniert.“

Sie stimmte zu, einen Termin bei einem Therapeuten zu machen und obwohl John voller Hoffnung war, holte er Stiles am nächsten Tag trotzdem selbst von der Schule ab.

Claudias Termin war in etwas weniger als einer Woche. Sie hatten sich eine Zeit ausgesucht, in der John sie begleiten konnte, Stiles aber noch in der Schule sein würde. In der Zwischenzeit hielt er Stiles in seiner Nähe. Er nahm ihn mit ins Polizeirevier, ließ ihn unter seinem Schreibtisch mit Dinosauriern spielen oder Filme an seinem Computer schauen, wenn er seinen Papierkram erledigte. Stiles war überglücklich auf dem Revier zu sein, so viel Zeit mit John zu verbringen. Deswegen konnte John es kaum über sich bringen, wütend zu werden, wenn Stiles manchmal zu laut war oder sich davonschlich, um vor den Leuten in den Ausnüchterungszellen Grimassen zu schneiden.

xxx

Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen überraschend gut. Claudia putzte immer noch mehr, als es nötig gewesen wäre, und aß in nur wenigen Tagen einen Berg Knabberzeug aus dem Schrank, der normalerweise für eine Woche gereicht hätte, aber sie war liebevoller mit Stiles, als sie es in Wochen gewesen war und John lachte mit ihr, während sie gemeinsam Abendessen kochten, wie sie es früher immer gemacht hatten. An einem Nachmittag ließ er Stiles mit ihr Zuhause und als er zurückkam, fand er sie beide in der Küche, wie sie fröhlich Kekse buken. John schnappte sich ein Bier, bot an, der Kälte zu trotzen und ein paar Hamburger zu grillen, während sie den Ofen belegten. Er kicherte, als Stiles einen Finger in die Schüssel steckte, während Claudia ihm den Rücken zu gedreht hatte, und sich den stibitzten Teil mit einem schelmischen Grinsen in den Mund steckte. 

John kramte gerade im Kühlschrank, als er den Schlag hörte und wirbelte gerade noch schnell genug herum, um zu sehen, wie Stiles Kopf zur Seite schnappte, Claudias Hand hing über ihm in der Luft, nachdem sie ihn mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war ungerührt, als sie ihn kühl daran erinnerte: „Ich hab‘ dir gesagt, dass du keinen Teig klauen darfst.“

Für einen Moment war John wie erstarrt, sein Blick sprang zwischen Claudia und Stiles hin und her, die Lippen seines Sohnes begannen zu zittern, seine Wange knallrot, während er seine Mutter verwirrt ansah, der Schmerz deutlich in seinen feuchten Augen zu lesen. Dann setzte sich John in Bewegung, nahm Stiles auf den Arm und setzte ihn auf seine Hüfte. Er bedeckte die Ohren seines Junges mit den Händen bevor er zischte: „Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit dir?“

Ihre einzige Reaktion war derselbe gleichgültige Blick, völlig ungerührt. Ihm lief es kalt den Rücken runter, aber Stiles leises Wimmern brachte ihn zurück in den Augenblick. „Wir gehen jetzt ins Krankenhaus“, sagte er mit großer Bestimmtheit. 

Sie lachte, lachte wirklich, und versuchte abzuwinken. Sagte ihm, dass er albern sei, dass sie gerade dabei waren, Kekse in den Ofen zu schieben. John ignorierte sie, stapfte stattdessen aus dem Haus und setzte Stiles in seinen Einsatzwagen. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr Sohn mehr mitbekam, als er hören musste, auch wenn er wusste, dass der kleine Junge furchtbar verwirrt sein musste. Stiles zitterte und seine Lippen bebten, als er versuchte sich an Johns Jacke festzukrallen und seinen Vater bei sich zu halten. John küsste die gerötete Wange seines Sohnes und streichelte ihm über die Haare. „Warte hier, Kiddo“, sagte er in der Hoffnung, dass sein dickköpfiges Kind tatsächlich auf ihn hören würde, „Mommy fühlt sich nicht so gut, wir bringen sie ins Krankenhaus, okay?“ 

Nach Stiles tränenvollem Nicken, zwang sich John zurück ins Haus zu gehen. Claudia war gerade dabei das Blech in den Ofen zu schieben, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Er wollte sie schütteln, sie anschreien, aber er wusste, dass das nichts dazu beitragen würde, die Situation zu entschärfen. Er versuchte das Gespräch direkt auf den Punkt zu bringen, wie er es bei einem Einsatz tun würde. „Wir gehen, Claudia“, meinte er und schaltete den Ofen aus, bevor sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte zu protestieren, „Keine Chancen, kein Warten mehr. Da stimmt etwas nicht dir…“

„Mit mir ist all…“ 

„Du hast Stiles geschlagen!”, brüllte er, seine Stimme brach vor Kummer. Er starrte sie an, atmete stockend ein, als er sich einen Moment nahm, um sich wieder zu sammeln. „Ich bin Polizist, Claud. Ich kann nicht einfach so wegsehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Drogen im Spiel sind, eine Depression oder was auch immer, aber wir werden noch heute Antworten bekommen.“

Er war dazu bereit, sie dorthin zu schleifen, wenn er es musste, aber sie gab endlich nach. Nach dem halben Weg zur Notaufnahme sah sie sich im Auto um, als ob sie keine Ahnung hätte, wo sie sich befand. Als sie danach fragte, wohin sie gehen würden, erklärte er es ihr und erinnerte sie daran, was sie getan hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn, verzog ihren Mund ungläubig, doch dann blickte sie sich zu Stiles um und sah diesen zusammenzucken. 

Claudia schwieg während sie im Krankenhaus auf die Untersuchung warteten, gab eine Urinprobe ab und ließ sich ohne Beschwerden Blut abnehmen. John war darauf gefasst zu erfahren, dass sie etwas in ihrem Blut haben würde, dass sie etwas einnahm, ohne dass er etwas bemerkt hatte. 

Er war nicht auf die Begriffe ‚Bildgebung des Zentralen Nervensystems‘, ‚neuropsychologisches Gutachten‘,  ‚frühes Stadium von Demenz‘ gefasst. 

Sie teilten ihm mit, dass die ersten Tests einige Stunden dauern würden. Stiles schlief tief und fest in seinen Armen, als John sein Handy hervorkramte und mit zitternder Hand durch seine Kontakte scrollte. Melissa ging beim dritten Klingelton ran, die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme rührte vermutlich von der späten Stunde. 

Die Worte steckten John im Hals fest, der Schmerz noch zu frisch, um ihn teilen zu können. Er hörte Melissa dumpf am anderen Ende und merkte, dass ihre Stimme mit jeder Sekunde besorgter klang. „Es tut mir leid, Melissa…“, brachte er schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme hervor, „… aber könnte Stiles heute Nacht bei euch bleiben?“

Danach lief alles wie in einem Film ab.

John fühlte sich beinahe unbeteiligt, als er Claudia in das Krankenhaushemd half, als sie sie zum Röntgen und zahlreichen anderen Tests wegrollten. MRT, PET, SPECT; er hörte aufmerksam zu, als die Krankenschwester den Zweck der Tests erklärte, aber er konnte sich später nicht an ein einziges Wort erinnern. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass seine Frau, seine beste Freundin, seine ganze Welt, krank war und vermutlich nie wieder gesund werden würde. Allein gelassen im Wartezimmer erlaubte er sich, um den Abschied zu weinen, den er ihr niemals wirklich sagen können würde. Er weinte darum, dass sie ihm schon so weit entglitten war, bevor er die Chance dazu gehabt hatte, die besten Teile von ihr ein letztes Mal zu genießen. Er weinte dafür, dass sie, so verändert sie jetzt war, sie dennoch so sehr sie selbst war, wie es ihr für den Rest ihres Lebens möglich sein würde.

In den folgenden 48 Stunden gab ihm Melissa über Textnachrichten regelmäßige Updates zu Stiles und fragte gleichzeitig nach Claudia. Sie berichtete, dass es Stiles gut ginge und dass Scott alles dafür tun würde, um ihn abzulenken. Er hatte damit angefangen, Stiles Lacrosse spielen beizubringen und Rafa plante bereits, am nächsten Tag mit den beiden schwimmen zu gehen, damit John sich keine Sorgen darüber machen musste, ihn abzuholen, wenn er noch nicht dazu bereit sein sollte. John zählte in seinen Nachrichten die Tests auf, die die Ärzte durchgeführt hatten und bat sie darum, Stiles noch nichts davon zu erzählen. Er wusste, dass er Stiles nicht für immer bei den McCalls lassen konnte, aber im Moment war er einfach nur dankbar, dass es einen Ort gab, an dem er sicher war. Ein ganz normaler Ort, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit, bis die Welt des armen Kindes komplett aus den Fugen geraten würde.

Claudia wurde mit Frontotemporaldemenz diagnostiziert. Ihr Gehirn schrumpfte langsam, tat das schon eine Weile, wenn man den Ergebnissen der Scans Glauben schenkte. Das erklärte ihre Verwirrtheit, die Erinnerungslücken, die Ess- und Shoppingattacken,  ihre Gleichgültigkeit, ihre fehlende Koordination – alles Dinge, die mit fortschreitender Krankheit nur noch schlimmer werden würden. Der Arzt blieb distanziert, als er die Stufen, die eine fortschreitende Demenz durchlief, erläuterte. Er sprach von einem kompletten Kontrollverlust aller Muskeln, den Verlust ihrer Motorik, als ob sie eine Maschine und keine Person wäre.

John saß nur da, den Kopf in seine Hände gelegt, hörte zu, nahm aber nichts wahr, sein Mund war trocken und seine Brust drohte zu zerspringen. Nach einigen Augenblicken registrierte er, dass der Arzt seinen Namen bereits mehrmals wiederholt und dass er eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Der Arzt sagte ihm, dass er verstehe, dass das ‚eine Menge zu verarbeiten‘ sei, dass es normal sei, dass man ‚Zeit zum Verarbeiten‘ brauche. Dies alles in demselben, distanzierten Ton, der  John  vor unterdrücktem Zorn zittern ließ.

Nach der letzten Untersuchung brachte John sie nach Hause, beide zu bestürzt, um zu reden. John hielt während der Fahrt ihre Hand und, nachdem sie es zunächst nur gestattet hatte, verschlang sie irgendwann ihre Finger mit seinen und drückte kurz seine Hand. 

Stiles war wieder bei Melissa und Rafa, das dritte Mal diese Woche, und während John durchaus wusste, dass er ihn abholen und nach Hause bringen sollte, brauchte er einfach ein wenig Zeit mit Claudia allein. Er fühlte sich kein bisschen schuldig, als er Melissa anrief und fragte, ob Stiles noch eine Nacht bleiben konnte. 

xxx

In der folgenden Zeit hatte Claudia gute und schlechte Tage, doch zu der Zeit, als Stiles in die zweite Klasse kam, wurden die guten Tage immer seltener. Sie wurde immer vergesslicher, eingeschränkter in ihrem Sprachgebrauch; ihre Erklärungen wurden allgemein und ungenau. Das Schlaf- und das Badezimmer waren nur noch Zimmer, Müsli, Schmorbraten und Spiralpommes einfach nur noch Essen, und manchmal, wenn sie sprach, wurde ein anscheinend klarer und gut ausgesprochener Satz zu wenig mehr als einem Buchstabensalat. John war so geduldig wie möglich mit ihr, versuchte sich an seinen Erinnerungen und den kleinen Scherben, die noch von ihr zurückgeblieben waren, festzuhalten, aber jeder weitere Rückschritt schmerzte ihn sehr.  

Obwohl er sich dafür schämte, hatte das zur Folge, dass er für Stiles weniger Geduld übrig hatte. 

Sein Kind hatte ein großes Herz und wollte helfen, doch dabei ging einfach alles schief. Der Siebenjährige ließ Claudia ein Bad ein, welches zu einer Überschwemmung im Badezimmer führte, machte ihr Pancakes und hinterließ dabei eine riesige Sauerei aus Teigresten und er benutzte eine ganze Flasche teurer Creme, um ihr ein „Fußbad, Daddy!“ zu geben, das die Bettwäsche mit Fettflecken ruinierte. Nach der Entdeckung all dieser Vorfälle zwang sich John jeweils dazu, den Raum zu verlassen, einmal tief durchzuatmen und sich daran zu erinnern, dass Stiles nicht versuchte, ihm Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Vor der ganzen Sache, hätte John für jedes dieser Vorkommnisse wenig mehr als einen leidenden Seufzer übrig gehabt, doch zusätzlich zu allem anderen, wurde es ihm nun zu viel. Er hatte immer Claudia gehabt, die Stiles ausglich und jedes Mal, wenn Stiles jetzt dafür sorgte, dass er sich hilfesuchend an sie wenden wollte, führte es nur dazu, dass er wieder an ihre Krankheit erinnert wurde. 

In der Mehrzahl der Fälle entschied er sich für den einfachsten Weg und rief Melissa an.  

xxx

Obwohl es noch nicht so schlimm war, dass Claudia rund um die Uhr betreut werden musste, fühlte sich John nicht gut dabei, Stiles mit ihr allein zu lassen. Manchmal fragte Stiles direkt danach, und auch nach dem Keks-Vorfall war es schwierig ihrem Kind abzuschlagen, bei seiner Mom bleiben zu dürfen. John war dankbar dafür, dass Stiles sie nicht anders sah, dass er die Veränderungen noch nicht zu bemerken schien. Er zeigte Stiles, wie man das Telefon benutzte, was er genau wählen und welche Worte er sagen musste. John rief jede Stunde an, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung war und versuchte in der Zwischenzeit nicht allzu sehr durch seine Sorgen von der Arbeit abgelenkt zu werden. Er behielt Claudias Medikamente alle in seinem Wagen, weil er nicht das Risiko eingehen wollte, dass sie oder Stiles unbeaufsichtigt an sie herankamen. 

An den meisten Tagen aber, behielt John Stiles bei sich ihm im Revier. Das wurde zu einer solchen Regelmäßigkeit, dass Carla, die Fahrdienstleiterin, begann, Stifte und Malbücher, die ihre Kinder nicht mehr benutzten, sowie einige gebrauchte Kinderbücher und einige Spielzeugautos mitzubringen. Die übrigen Deputys tolerierten entweder seine Anwesenheit oder behandelten ihn wie eine Art Revier-Maskottchen, und obwohl keine der Parteien ihm gegenüber Verärgerung über die Situation geäußert hatte, wusste John, dass das keine dauerhafte Lösung ihrer Probleme darstellte. Letztendlich war ein Polizeirevier kein guter Platz für ein Kind. Es gab Waffen, beschlagnahmte Drogen und Tatortfotos – alles Dinge, an die Stiles ohne großen Aufwand herankommen konnte.

Er versuchte Stiles bei einer Kindertagesstätte unterzubringen, aber dieses kleine Experiment schlug schnell fehl. Stiles war zu ungehobelt, zu laut, zu viel Arbeit, und er hasste es dorthin zu gehen. Der einzige Ort, an den er anstandslos ging, war Melissas Zuhause und John schickte ihn dorthin, wann immer er konnte. Um den Gefallen zu erwidern, nahm er selbst die beiden Jungen sooft es ihm möglich war, auch wenn er wusste, dass es im Vergleich erbärmlich selten vorkam. 

xxx

Im November trat Melissa eine neue Stelle im Krankenhaus auf der Intensivstation an. Das war zur selben Zeit, als Claudia die Kontrolle über ihre Blase und Darm verlor.

John erwachte eines morgens wegen eines beißenden Geruchs und einem feuchten Fleck neben ihm auf dem Bett. Claudia war vollkommen ungerührt, als er sie aufweckte, gleichgültig dem nassen Bettzeug gegenüber. John schaffte es, sie von einer Dusche zu überzeugen, half ihr sich auszuziehen und ballte ihr schmutziges Nachthemd mit dem nassen Lacken zusammen. Er schnitt eine Grimasse, als er bemerkte, dass die Matratze ebenfalls nass geworden war. Nach dem dritten Vorfall dieser Art kaufte John schließlich einen Plastikbezug für die Matratze. Zudem Einlagen für Inkontinente, wobei er unfähig war, dem Verkäufer an der Kasse in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie saßen gemeinsam beim Abendessen, als sie das erste Mal die Kontrolle über ihren Schließmuskel verlor. Es gab Tiefkühllasagne, als John etwas roch und die Nase kräuselte, bevor ihm klar wurde, woher der Geruch kam. Claudia sah hinunter auf ihren Schoß, schien einen Moment verwirrt zu sein, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. John starrte sie ungläubig an, seine Augen brannten vor unterdrückten Emotionen, die drohten sein vorsichtig aufgebautes, ruhiges Äußeres zu zerstören. Das Bettnässen hatte er noch irgendwie verstehen können, konnte man es doch leicht darauf schieben, dass sie wegen ihrer Medikamente zu tief schlief, um es zu bemerken. Das war jetzt etwas anderes.

Stiles machte ein langes Gesicht, seine Augen wurden groß, als er seine Mom anblickte. Sie hatten ihm schon von klein auf beigebracht, aufs Töpfchen zu gehen, hatten die Regel, wohin er dafür gehen musste und dass große Jungen nicht in die Hose machten und es da keine Ausnahmen gab, immer wieder wiederholt. John wusste, dass das arme Kind jetzt irgendeine Erklärung oder Beschwichtigung verdient hatte, aber in diesem Moment lag seine Priorität darin, sich um Claudia zu kümmern. Er schickte Stiles in sein Zimmer, musste die Bitte mehrmals wiederholen, bis der kleine Junge gehorchte. Weil er abgelenkt – und zudem einfach Stiles war – schaffte er es, sein Milchglas zu verschütten, als er sich vom Tisch wegschob. Der Inhalt ergoss sich über dem ganzen Esstisch, etwas Milch tropfte sogar auf Johns Schoß und auf den Boden. John seufzte tief und ließ den Kopf geschlagen in seine Hände sinken, bis er Stiles Entschuldigungen endlich stoppen und kleine Füße die Treppen nach oben in Richtung seines Zimmers stolpern hörte. 

John verfrachtete Claudia in die Dusche und ballte ihre Schlafanzughose vorsichtig zusammen, damit auf dem Weg in die Waschküche nichts raussickern konnte. Er nutzte den abnehmbaren Duschkopf dazu, den Rest von ihrer Haut und in den Abguss zu spülen. Mittlerweile musste er sie mit einem Arm aufrecht halten, wenn sie duschte, doch um die Dusche abschließen zu können, half er ihr jetzt, sich vorsichtig auf den Duschstuhl zu setzen, den er vor kurzem angebracht hatte.

„Was war los, Claudie?“, fragte er sie sanft, seine Stimme rau vom verzweifelten Verlangen nach irgendeiner Erklärung.

„‘ musste in das Zimmer mit Toilette… wollte essen.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ihre Hände begannen in kleinen Bewegungen vor ihrer Brust zu zucken. Das tat sie in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger, mit den Händen herumwedeln oder mit dem Knie wackeln – beides Dinge, die sie scheinbar weder kontrollieren konnte noch wahrnahm. 

xxx

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Claudias Arzt John darüber informierte, dass es an der Zeit sei, eine Vollzeitschwester anzustellen und mit Melissas Unterstützung konnte er noch in derselben Woche jemanden einstellen. Shondra war eine sehr zuverlässige Hilfe, wenn es um Claudias Wohlergehen ging, jedoch mit nur geringer Toleranz für den Unsinn, den Stiles zur Genüge anstellte. Manchmal gab sie ihm nach, aber sie machte es John gegenüber sehr deutlich, dass sie keinesfalls ein Babysitter war und dass unterm Strich Claudia, und nur Claudia unter ihre Verantwortung fiel. John verstand dies natürlich, aber das bedeutete, dass er seinen achtjährigen Sohn nicht mehr Zuhause lassen konnte, wenn er ihm nicht einen Babysitter besorgte und John konnte sich das einfach nicht leisten. Zudem war er auch nicht gerade wild darauf, täglich noch eine weitere fremde Person im Haus zu haben.

Beacon Hills war ein verschlafenes Städtchen, trotzdem hatten John und seine Deputys ab und zu auch einen größeren Fall. Nach monatelangen Untersuchungen und Beweisfindung, hatten sie endlich Haftbefehle für die führenden Heroinlieferanten des Countys erhalten. Sie waren gerade auf die Schnellstraße gefahren, als Deputy Gainsworth einen frustrierten Seufzer ausstieß und auf den Rücksitz zeigte, wo John niemand anderen als seinen sich dort versteckenden Sohn entdeckte. Stiles, der eigentlich bei Carla, der Fahrdienstleiterin, hätte bleiben sollen, während sie unterwegs waren.

Als John rechts ranfuhr und von Stiles zu erfahren verlangte, was zur Hölle er hier machte, hüpfte Stiles nur auf seinem Sitz herum und bettelte John an, das Blaulicht anzumachen. Gainsworth war nur ein wenig genervt, aber John hatte endgültig genug. Dennoch wusste er, dass es absolut nichts nutzen würde, Stiles anzuschreien; das hatte es bisher noch nie getan. 

Er wählte Melissas Festnetznummer, hoffte, dass sie wach und damit einverstanden war, dass er Stiles für den Nachmittag bei ihr abgab. Es war aber Rafa, der ranging, mitfühlend, als er ihm mitteilte, dass Melissa mit Scott unterwegs war. Ein Mutter-Sohn-Tag im Kino. John drückte etwas niedergeschlagen sein Verständnis aus, worauf Rafa ihn fragte, ob er ihm helfen konnte, und als John ihm alles erklärt hatte, bestand er darauf, dass er Stiles trotzdem bei ihnen abliefern konnte. „Ich hab‘ heute Nachmittag eh nichts tun“, sagte er, „Und du klingst so, als könntest du eine Pause gebrauchen.“ 

Brauchte er die nicht immer?

„Kann ich nicht einfach bei dir bleiben?“, bettelte Stiles mit dünner Stimme, „Ich will bei dir bleiben, Daddy.“ 

„Ja, du darfst aber nicht!“, schnappte John, die Straße weiter auf die Straße gerichtet. Er war sich sicher, dass er in den Augen von Gainsworth ein kompletter Versager als Vater war. Ein Sheriff, der nicht einmal dazu in der Lage war, sein eigenes Kind unter Kontrolle zu halten. Gainsworth hatte selbst zwei kleine Kinder. Süße, brave Kinder, die vermutlich das genaue Gegenteil von… nun ja… Stiles… waren. 

Stiles saß mit gesenktem  Kopf auf der Rückbank, seine Finger kratzten gegen den Sicherheitsgurt, mit dem John ihn angeschnallt hatte. „Kannst du mich nicht bei Scott und Melissa am Kino absetzen?“, fragte er mit leiser und hoffnungsvoller Stimme. 

John seufzte. „Nein, Stiles. Die beiden wollen heute alleine etwas unternehmen, es wäre nicht fair, da zu stören. Rafa hat heute frei; wenn du ihn lieb fragst, spielt er vielleicht Fußball mit dir.“

„Ich will nicht Fußball spielen“, kam die schwache Gegenwehr, „Ich will bei dir bleiben.“

John atmete tief durch und rieb sich über den Nasenrücken, als sie an einer roten Ampel halten mussten. „Keine Widerrede mehr, Stiles. Und ich erwarte von dir, dass du auf Mr. McCall hörst. Ich will nur Gutes von dir hören, wenn ich dich heute Abend abhole.“ 

Stiles sagte die Fahrt über nichts mehr, aber als John im Rückspiegel nachsah, konnte er dicke Tränen über die runden Wangen seines Kindes laufen sehen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, aber da er sich in der letzten Zeit sowieso ständig schuldig fühlte, konnte er das Gefühl mit geübter Einfachheit von sich schieben. Sie hatten eben gerade keine andere Möglichkeit, und ob es Stiles in diesem Moment erkennen konnte oder nicht, er würde bei den McCalls, bei denen man sich ordentlich um ihn kümmern konnte, besser aufgehoben sein. Vermutlich bildeten die McCalls ein weitaus besseres Umfeld, als John selbst es ihm zurzeit bieten konnte. 

Als sie beim Haus der McCalls ankamen und John Stiles vom Rücksitz half, wollte ihn das Kind nicht anschauen, nicht einmal, als Rafa die Tür geöffnet und Stiles hereingebeten hatte. John warf einen Blick über die Schulter zum Polizeiwagen und ignorierte Gainsworth, als der Deputy eine Grimasse zog und bedeutungsschwer auf seine Uhr zeigte. Er kniete sich vor seinen Sohn, Stiles Schultern so schmal unter seinen Händen. „Es tut mir leid, Kiddo, aber ich muss arbeiten und da ist es nicht sicher für dich. Wir machen am Wochenende etwas zusammen, ich versprech’s.“

Stiles nickte, aber er sah ihm immer noch nicht in die Augen.

xxx

Einige Wochen später, begann Claudia zu vergessen, wer sie waren. John wusch gerade Wäsche, als Stiles verzweifelt schluchzend zu ihm ins Zimmer stürzte. John setzte ihn sofort auf den Wäschetrockner und untersuchte ihn auf irgendein Anzeichen für eine äußere Verletzung. Shondra war bereits nach Hause gegangen und obwohl John Stiles unzählige Male gesagt hatte, dass er Bescheid geben sollte, bevor er seine Mom besuchte, hörte Stiles nur selten auf ihn. 

Es dauerte einige Minuten, aber letztendlich konnte er aus Stiles herauskitzeln, was ihn so traurig machte; dass er seine Mutter besucht und diese keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wer er war. Dass sie Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte und dachte, dass er ihr wehtun würde. „Warum denkt sie das, Daddy?“ fragte Stiles zwischen zitternden Atemzügen, sein nasses Gesicht in Johns Brust vergraben. „Ich hab sie doch lieb, warum denkt sie sowas?“

John wusste nicht, was er ihm sagen sollte, hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das wiedergutmachen konnte, denn das erste Mal, als Claudia aufgewacht war und ihn fragte, wer er sei, war es, als ob ihn eine Kugel mitten in die Brust getroffen hätte. Er hatte es gerade so geschafft sich zusammenzureißen, bis er sich auf den Weg in die Arbeit gemacht hatte, musste dann aber rechts ranfahren und hatte am Straßenrand bitterlich und alleine in seinem Wagen geweint. 

Deswegen drückte er Stiles jetzt nur an sich, sagte ihm, dass er wusste, dass es hart sei, dass seine Mami ihn zwar liebe, jedoch sehr krank und verwirrt sei. Danach stellte Stiles ihm eine Menge Fragen, zum Beispiel, warum seine Mommy ihn nicht mehr zur Schule fahren konnte, warum ihre Hände zitterten, warum sie Windeln brauchte, wann sie wieder gesund sein würde… Und John wurde klar, dass, obwohl er vorgehabt hatte, Stiles all diese Dinge zu erklären, er es letztendlich nie getan hatte. 

Sie gingen in Stiles Kinderzimmer, saßen zusammen auf der Batman-Bettdecke, die sie ihm gekauft hatten, als er vier war, und John zwang sich selbst dazu, so ehrlich, wie es ihm möglich war, mit seinem Kind zu sein. Er erzählte Stiles, dass Claudias Gehirn krank war, dass es schrumpfte, dass sie niemals mehr gesund werden, dass sie sterben würde. Diese Worte bedeuteten sehr wenig  für ein kleines Kind, dass noch keinerlei Erfahrungen mit dem Tod gemacht hatte. Sie hatten nie ein Haustier besessen und Stiles hatte seine Großeltern nie kennengelernt; der Tod war daher noch ein abstraktes Konstrukt für ihn. 

Obwohl er es vielleicht nicht komplett verstanden hatte, so hatten diese Neuigkeiten aber doch einen Einfluss auf ihn, denn nach ihrem kleinen Gespräch, begann Stiles sich kindischer zu verhalten. Er bemalte seine Wände mit Buntstiften und behauptete, er hätte nicht gewusst, dass das nicht erlaubt sei, als John ihn dabei erwischte. Er rief John weinend aus dem Krankenzimmer der Schule bei der Arbeit an, sagte, dass er Bauchschmerzen habe und dass er abgeholt werden musste, statt zusammen mit Scott mit dem Bus zu fahren. Aber als John deswegen seinen Arbeitsplatz verließ und ihn abholte, ließ er sein Schauspiel fast sofort fallen und bettelte darum,  Spiralpommes zu holen oder ins Kino zu gehen. Er blieb bis weit nach Mitternacht wach, kam immer wieder zu John ins Schlafzimmer und behauptete, dass er einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, auch wenn John ihn vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten ins Bett geschickt hatte. Er versteckte Johns Schlüssel, so dass er nicht aus dem Haus gehen konnte, tat aber solange unschuldig, bis John damit drohte, ihm den Hintern zu versohlen. 

John versuchte nicht allzu böse zu sein, wusste er doch, dass Stiles litt, aber er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr übrig, damit umzugehen. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was er ohne Melissa und Rafa, die Stiles beinahe für die halbe Woche bei sich hatten, machen würde. Er war sogar so weit gegangen, die beiden in der Schule als Stiles zweiten Notfallkontakt anzugeben.

xxx

Im März erklärte Shondra John, dass Claudia Schwierigkeiten beim Kauen und Schlucken hatte. Das war zwar erst eine neue Entwicklung, jedoch kein gutes Zeichen. Claudias motorische Fähigkeiten hatten sich bereits zurückentwickelt: Sie war nicht mehr dazu in der Lage zu gehen oder ohne Hilfe zu stehen, ihre zusätzlichen Ticks und Muskelspasmen waren ein Zeichen für den weiteren Verlust ihrer muskulären Kontrolle. Shondra warnte ihn davor, dass es nun nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Claudia zur rund um die Uhr Pflege hospitalisiert werden musste. John war von der Dumpfheit überrascht, die ihn aufgrund dieser Neuigkeiten überkam. Er war froh, dass Stiles an diesem Abend bei Melissa war, sah er sich doch nicht zu kaum mehr in der Lage, als bei Claudia zu sitzen und ihre Hand zu halten, während er sie beim Schlafen beobachtete.

Es war schon spät, als die Festnetznummer der McCalls auf seinem Telefon aufleuchtete. John machte sich auf Stiles tränenvolles Flehen nach Hause zu dürfen gefasst und war erleichtert, als er stattdessen Melissas gedämpfte Stimme hörte. Sie versicherte ihm sofort, dass Stiles in Ordnung war und tief und fest in Scotts Zimmer schlief. Dass sie wusste, dass er viel um die Ohren hatte und dass sie es deswegen hasste, ihm etwas zusätzliches aufzuhalsen – bereits der Ton ihrer Stimme verriet, dass genau das jetzt aber dennoch der Fall sein würde. 

„Stiles hat immer wieder… Missgeschicke.“ 

John runzelte die Stirn. „Wie… sich selbst wehzutun?“ 

„Nein, nein“, beschwichtigte sie ihn aufgeregt, „Nicht sowas… aber er macht immer wieder ins Bett, das macht er schon einige Monate.“ Weil John nichts dazu sagte, fuhr sie in ihrer typischen Melissa-McCall-Art (100 Worte pro Minute) fort. Sie betonte, dass sie Stiles alle liebten, dass das nichts daran änderte und dass er immer noch sooft bei ihnen willkommen sei, wie er das wollte. Dass es unter diesen Umständen ganz normal sei, dass sich Kinder in Zeiten heftiger emotionaler Not manchmal etwas zurückentwickeln. Das Schlamassel störe sie und Rafa nicht, und sie stellten sicher, dass Scott nie etwas davon mitbekam, aber sie war der Meinung, dass das ein klares Anzeichen dafür sei, dass Stiles ein wenig extra Hilfe, ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit benötige und dass sie sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte, ihm das zu sagen.

Von einen auf den nächsten Augenblick schluchzte John. Er war für das Telefonat in Stiles Zimmer gegangen und nun auf das Bett seines Sohnes gesunken, sein Kopf in die Hand gestützt, die frei war. „Es ist einfach zu viel“, sagte er und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er redete, „Ich kann nicht mehr, Melissa. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Claudia kann nicht mal mehr alleine essen. Ich kann nicht… ich kann das von Stiles jetzt nicht auch noch gebrauchen.“

Melissa wies ihn an durchzuatmen, nachdrücklich aber freundlich. „Du gibst dein Bestes, John“, beruhigte sie ihn, „Niemand kann so etwas einfach so wegstecken.“ 

„Meinem Baby geht es schlecht“, stieß er mit rauer, verletzlicher Stimme aus, die Augen zusammengepresst, um weitere Tränen zurückzuhalten, „Und ich kann es nicht wieder gut machen.“

„Keiner kann das“, sagte sie, „Aber es gibt Leute, die dafür ausgebildet sind, Kindern durch ein solches Trauma zu helfen und Stiles braucht das… Himmel, vermutlich wäre es auch für dich gut, bei allem, mit dem du es gerade zu tun hast. Man muss sich nicht dafür schämen, sich Hilfe zu holen.“

xxx

Melissa machte einige Anrufe und gab John letztendlich die Telefonnummer von einem Kinderpsychologen, der auf Trauer- und Trauma-Bewältigung spezialisiert war. John brachte Stiles unvoreingenommen zu seiner ersten Sitzung, aber alles, was die Frau tat, war, dass sie Stiles ein Bild malen und ein Brettspiel spielen ließ. Wenn man bedachte, dass sich ihre Bezahlung auf 150 Dollar pro Stunde belief, erwartete John schon ein klein wenig mehr, und da sich Stiles nicht allzu sehr an der Aussicht störte, nicht mehr dorthin zu gehen, machte  John keinen zweiten Termin. 

Sobald sie nach Hause kamen, machte es sich Stiles bei einem Videospiel gemütlich, während John sich mit Shondra absprach. Claudia hatte keinen sehr guten Tag hinter sich, sie war die meiste Zeit aufgeregt und verwirrt gewesen, hatte kein Bad nehmen wollen und sie hatte Flüssignahrung bekommen, weil das Kauen ihr zu schwer gefallen war. John sank daraufhin deprimiert in sich zusammen und Shondra drückte ihm kurz aufmunternd die Schulter, bevor sie ging.

Claudia schlief schon, wie sie es mittlerweile häufig tat, deswegen beschloss John, sich ein wenig um den Haushalt zu kümmern. Er steckte eine Ladung Wäsche in die Maschine und warf einen Blick in Stiles Zimmer, welches sich in einem kompletten, jedoch durchaus nicht unerwarteten, Chaos befand. John sammelte die Spielzeuge vom Boden auf, weil er nicht mitten in der Nacht über sie stolpern wollte, wenn Stiles wieder mit Alpträumen aufwachte. Stiles frisch gewaschene Kleider hingen wild und unachtsam herausgezogen aus seinem Kleiderschrank heraus, weil er das Gewollte offensichtlich erst ganz unten gefunden hatte. Er legte ein paar wieder zusammen und räumte den Schrank wieder ein. Mit gerunzelter Stirn fiel ihm ein kleiner, seltsam anmutender Berg Kleider am Boden einer Schublade auf. 

Unter diesen T-Shirts befanden sich Süßigkeiten. Viele Süßigkeiten. John entdeckte mindestens dreißig bunte Lutscher und wenigstens genauso viel anderen eingepackten Süßkram.  John gab Stiles nichts Süßes, denn sein Kind war auch schon aufgedreht genug, ohne dass man ihm dafür noch Zucker geben musste, und außerdem hatten sie Stiles nie erlaubt, Lebensmittel in irgendeiner Form mit in sein Zimmer zu nehmen. John wollte wissen, woher das ganze Zeug kam, aber in letzter Zeit war es immer schwieriger geworden, eine direkte Antwort von Stiles herauszupressen und dafür war John einfach viel zu erschöpft. Er schmiss das Süßzeug weg und dachte bei sich, dass Stiles sich schon bei ihm melden würde, sollte er ein Problem damit haben. 

xxx

Nachdem er für sich und Stiles gekocht, Claudias nächtliche Medikamente organisiert und sie ins Bett gebracht, Stiles gebadet und das dabei durch Stiles verursachte Chaos beseitigt hatte, war John einfach nur noch müde. Er zwang sich dazu, sich trotzdem noch den Papierkram vorzunehmen, den er vom Revier mitgebracht hatte. Es dauerte länger, als es eigentlich sollte, weil seine Augen vor lauter Müdigkeit kaum noch etwas sahen. Bevor er ins Bett ging, goss er sich ein kleines Glas Whiskey ein. Er wusste nicht, wann das zu einem nächtlichen Ritual geworden war, aber es war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihn davor bewahrten, verrückt zu werden. Niemals mehr als ein Glas, immer gerade genug, damit er sich etwas entspannen konnte, etwas von seiner Anspannung loswurde. Er versteckte die Flasche wieder ganz oben auf dem Regal und schlürfte dann die Treppen nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. 

Claudia schlief noch immer, da ihre Medikamente sicherstellten, dass sie die ganze Nacht friedlich durchschlief, wenn man von einigen unbewussten Muskelkontraktionen absah. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, wie er es jeden Abend tat, und stellte sich vor, wie sie sich dabei früher auf ihre Lippen gebissen und ihm ‚Gute Nacht‘ ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Er legte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie an ihn geschmiegt dagelegen hatte, statt auf der anderen Seite der Matratze, ein kalter Graben zwischen ihnen. In der letzten Zeit bevorzugte er es, auf seiner rechten Seite zu liegen und zur Türe statt zu ihr zu schauen. Es war leichter zu vergessen, wenn er sie nicht ansehen musste. Oder zumindest einfacher, so zu tun, als könne er vergessen. 

Er hatte gerade eine bequeme Position gefunden, als die Türe knarrte und Stiles Erscheinen im dunklen Zimmer ankündigte. John setzte sich auf, die Schultern nach vorne gekrümmt, als er Stiles fragte, was nicht in Ordnung sei.

Stiles schlurfte zu ihm, sein Kuschel-Fuchs fest in seinen Armen. „Daddy, kann ich mit dir reden?“

John seufzte und rieb sich hart mit den Fingern über die Augen. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es nach Mitternacht war, was bedeutete, dass er weniger als sechs Stunden Schlaf vor sich hatte, bevor er aufstehen und dann seine ganze neue Routine wiederholen musste. „Buddy, ich bin wirklich müde“, sagte er anstelle einer Entschuldigung, „Und es ist viel zu spät für dich, um noch wach zu sein.“

Stiles kaute mit gesenktem Kopf auf seiner Unterlippe. „Aber ich will jetzt mit dir reden… bitte?“

John winkte Stiles näher zu sich heran, legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Kindes und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Heute ist es zu spät, Kiddo, aber ich verspreche dir, wir können morgen früh reden, okay? Ich hol uns bei McDonalds etwas zum Frühstück und wir reden über alles, über das du reden willst.“

Stiles versuchte es noch ein letztes Mal, aber schließlich brachte John ihn zurück ins Kinderzimmer, sein Kopf geschlagen auf die Brust gesenkt. John deckte ihn zu, küsste ihm auf die Wange und sagte ihm, dass alles okay sein würde, dass sie morgen reden würden. 

Am Morgen aber sagte Stiles nichts mehr dazu und John zog es vor, nicht nachzufragen. 

xxx

Mitte Juni wurde Claudia hospitalisiert. John hatte gehofft, dass er sie nochmal mit nach Hause nehmen konnte, aber der Arzt beharrte eisern darauf, dass dies bei dem derzeitigen Stand ihrer Demenz  unmöglich war, wenn keine Vollzeitschwester bei ihnen leben würde. Claudia dabei zu sehen, wie sie in einem Krankenhausbett lag und dabei keinen Zweifel mehr daran zu haben, dass sie es niemals mehr verlassen würde, war schwerer für ihn, als er es sich hatte vorstellen können. Der sterile Geruch, die fortwährenden Geräusche der Geräte, das Geschwätz des Krankenhauspersonals und der Besucher auf den Gängen… all das waren ständige Erinnerungen an ihre immer näher rückende Sterblichkeit. Zuhause war sie krank gewesen. Hier starb sie.

Es lag John schwer im Magen, die Liebe seines Lebens auf einem Krankenhausbett dahinsiechen zu sehen. Zu einem gewissen Grad fühlte er sich, als ob er sie schon verloren hatte, dass die Frau, die er liebte, schon gar nicht mehr in dieser zerbrechlichen Hülle, die vor ihm lag, existierte. Er brachte Stiles, sooft er es über sich bringen konnte, hin,  saß gemeinsam mit ihm am Bett und ließ ihren kleinen Jungen sich an jede Sekunde, die er noch mit seiner Mutter hatte, klammern. Stiles war anders, wenn sie Claudia besuchten, leise wie eine Kirchenmaus und zufrieden, einfach nur stundenlang neben ihr zu sitzen und ihre Hand zu halten. John hätte nicht geglaubt, dass dies immer noch sein kleiner hyperaktiver Junge, dasselbe schwierige Kind war, hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen. 

John brachte es nicht übers Herz, Stiles Bitte, bleiben zu dürfen, auszuschlagen, als er in die Arbeit gerufen wurde. Konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, nein zu sagen, wenn Stiles ihn mit diesen großen, von Tränen glänzenden, honigfarbenen Augen ansah und ihn nur um fünf weitere Minuten anflehte. Als ob sie sie nicht verlassen könnte, wenn er sie nur fest genug halten würde. Melissa behielt Stiles im Auge, so gut es ging, und die anderen Schwestern hatten Mitleid mit dem kleinen Jungen mit der sterbenden Mutter, steckten im Saft und Snacks zu und verbrachten ihre Pausen bei ihm um sicherzustellen, dass nach ihm gesehen wurde. Unter allen anderen Umständen hätte John das niemals erlaubt, aber was sollte er jetzt tun?

Johns größte Angst war, dass Stiles alleine mit Claudia sein würde, wenn sie starb. Also kam es natürlich genauso. 

xxx

John schaffte es, sich soweit von allem zu distanzieren, dass er sich durch die Beerdigungsvorbereitungen schlagen, weiterhin arbeiten und sich um seinen Sohn kümmern konnte.  Das Essen war geschmacklos, das Mitgefühl bedeutungslos, Schlaf unerreichbar. John existierte nur noch, das war alles.

Er wollte für Stiles da sein, aufhören, ihn zu Melissa zu schicken, sich etwas Zeit nehmen und die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, seinem Sohn zu helfen, aber dann, nur kurz nach Stiles neunten Geburtstag, wurde das Haus der Hales in Brand gesteckt.

Acht Menschen starben, Peter Hale erlitt schwere Verbrennungen und lag im Koma. Nur der sechzehnjährige Derek und seine ältere Schwester Laura blieben unverletzt, beide viel zu jung, um die Last einer solchen Tragödie allein tragen zu können. John gab Laura seine Jacke und legte Derek eine Decke um die Schultern, während er ihre Zeugenaussagen aufnahm. Er blieb eine Weile bei ihnen, sah, wie Laura auf die noch immer schwelenden Überreste ihres Zuhauses und ihrer Familie starrte; ihr Gesicht eine blanke Maske, dass ihren Gemütszustand nur aufgrund der Anspannung ihres Kiefers und in den Augen schimmernden Tränen verriet. Derek schien in die Ferne zu blicken; verwirrt, ängstlich und so von seinem Verlust gezeichnet, dass John von ihm wegsehen musste.  Das war ihm zu vertraut, es saß zu tief. Stattdessen ruhte seine Hand auf Dereks Schulter, als er beobachtete, wie die Einsatztruppe die letzten Flammen löschte.

John stürzte sich geradezu in die Untersuchung, nutzte sie dazu, sich abzulenken. Er versank vollkommen in diesem Fall, brachte die Akten mit nach Hause, um auch dort immer wieder Detail für Detail durchzugehen. Häufig bis er über den Akten am Küchentisch einschlief. Er behielt ein Auge auf Derek und Laura und war nicht wirklich überrascht davon, als Laura ihm gestand, dass sie weggehen und Derek mit sich nehmen würde, um neu anzufangen. John beneidete sie beinahe um diese Möglichkeit.

xxx

Er wusste nicht, was es angefangen hatte, aber an den Abenden, die Stiles Zuhause verbrachte, begann dieser John dabei zu helfen, das Abendessen vorzubereiten. An einem Abend erschien plötzlich unerwartet ein Pappteller mit Fertig-Waffeln und Sirup vor ihm auf seinem Aktenstapel. Stiles saß ihm gegenüber und versuchte seine eigenen Waffeln – mit der falschen Seite seines Messers  – klein zu schneiden. Das nächste Mal war es eine Schüssel mit Käse-Makkaroni – mit zu viel Milch, aber das war immer noch viel mehr, als er Stiles zugetraut hatte. John war stolz auf ihn, wurde jedoch gleichzeitig von einem Gefühl der Unfähigkeit übermannt, weil sein neunjähriges Kind sich dazu genötigt sah, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

So sehr er sich auch dafür schämte, stieß John Stiles von sich und schickte ihn für das Wochenende zu Melissa und Rafa. Das war der erste Abend, an dem er seine Whiskeyflasche vom Regal nahm und sie komplett leerte, so dass er letztendlich am Küchentisch einschlief und nicht wieder mit dem Bett konfrontiert werden musste, in dem sie nicht länger lag. Manchmal schlief er in Stiles Bett, dessen Twin-Matratze sich angenehm unbekannt anfühlte. Eines Abends trank er zwei Gläser Bourbon und zog die Matratze, die er mit Claudia geteilt hatte, raus auf die Straße. Dabei stolperte er zweimal auf den Treppen und er schlug sich den Unterarm am Geländer an. Trotzdem fühlte er sich besser, nachdem er es geschafft hatte, fühlte sich, als ob er endlich wieder etwas freier atmen konnte.  

Als nächstes zerknüllte er ihre Kleidung, packte sie in schwarze Tüten und spendete sie. Er behielt ein paar ihrer Pullover für Stiles und auch das Kleid, das am meisten nach ihr roch, aber er steckte sie in Stiles Kleiderschrank. Er kaufte sich ein neues Bett und eine neue Matratze und Rafa half ihm beides die Treppen hochzutragen, als er gerade vorbeigekommen war, um Stiles nach Hause zu bringen. Stiles blieb in seinem Zimmer, während sie das Bett aufstellten und John fragte sich, ob Stiles ihn verstehen konnte oder ob er glaubte, dass John Claudia vergessen wollen würde. 

xxx

John bekam immer häufiger Anrufe von der Schule, der Schulleiter zeigte sich zwar mitfühlend, sein Geduldsfaden bezüglich Stiles wurde jedoch immer dünner. Das Kind tanzte aus der Reihe, störte den Unterricht und machte seine Hausaufgaben nicht rechtzeitig. Das Lehrkollegium war sich seiner Situation bewusst und versuchte geduldig mit ihm zu sein, aber sie konnten sein Benehmen nicht ignorieren, vor allem nicht, wenn er jetzt auch noch Scott mitreinzog. John sagte Stiles, dass er damit aufhören musste, aber letzten Endes war es Melissa, die Stiles und Scott für eine angemessene Standpauke beiseite nahm. Sie rief John an, um ihm zu sagen, dass Stiles zugegeben hatte, dass er sein Ritalin nicht regelmäßig nahm, weswegen John seinem Sohn nun jeden Morgen bei der Einnahme zusah. 

In der Schule verbesserte sich Stiles ein wenig, aber Zuhause änderte sich nichts. John fand einen Haufen zerknüllte Betttücher in Stiles Kleiderschrank, von denen er wieder zurücktrat, als er nach dem Nähertreten für seine Mühen mit einem Anflug von altem Uringeruch belohnt wurde. Stiles sagte, dass er sich geschämt hatte und dachte, dass er Ärger für das Schlamassel bekommen würde; deswegen zeigte John ihm, wie man die Waschmaschine und den Wäschetrockner benutzte. Er erklärte ihm ganz genau, wie man die Maschine ordentlich füllte, wie viel Waschmittel man benutzen und welche Einstellungen man vornehmen musste. Melissa versicherte ihm, dass das Bettnässen für ein Kind mit einem solchen Trauma vollkommen normal sei und drängte John dazu, ihn wieder in die Therapie zu schicken, aber John sah nicht ein, wozu das gut sein sollte.

Er gab nach, nachdem Stiles seine erste Panikattacke in der Schule gehabt hatte. In einem Moment war er noch im Kunstunterricht gesessen, hatte ein Bild von einem traurigen Jungen neben einem großen Mann gemalt, und im nächsten Moment konnte er nicht mehr atmen. Als John kam, um ihn abzuholen, war das Gröbste überstanden, aber Stiles zitterte immer noch, seine Kleidung und Haut schweißnass. Er bettelte darum, wie ein kleines Kind gehalten zu werden und erzählte John, dass er geglaubt hatte, wie seine Mom sterben zu müssen und das ein Teil von ihm wünschte, dass er es wäre, weil er sie so schrecklich vermisste. 

In dieser Nacht schlich sich Stiles zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer, lag wie ein Welpe zusammengerollt am Fuß des Bettes, bis John aufwachte und bemerkte, dass er da war. Er sah ängstlich aus, als John ihn weckte, fürchtete sich davor, allein in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückgeschickt zu werden, aber er hastete erleichtert nach vorne, als John neben sich aufs Bett klopfte. Obwohl beide in dieser Nacht besser schliefen, als sie es in Wochen getan hatten, hütete sich John davor daraus eine Gewohnheit werden zu lassen, von der Stiles oder er selbst abhängig werden würde. John entwickelte auch so schon genug schlechte Angewohnheiten.

xxx

Stiles hatte eine weitere Panikattacke, als Rafa kam, um die Jungs bei der Schule aufzugabeln. Er keuchte und röchelte ins Telefon, während er John anflehte, ihn abzuholen. John hatte wirklich keine Zeit für so etwas, hatte wegen dem frustrierenden Fall des Hale-Feuers und einem scheinbar nicht zu erklärenden Tierangriff zu viel in der Arbeit zu tun. Und genau das wollte er Stiles gerade sagen, aber dann hörte er ihn über das Telefon japsen, immer schwerer atmend, während Scott immer wieder verzweifelt fragte, was mit seinem besten Freund los sei. John hörte Rafa am anderen Ende, der Stiles sagte, dass er atmen, dass er die Augen schließen sollte. Seine Stimme klang so sanft, behutsam auf eine Art und Weise, die John selbst kaum noch zustande brachte. John nahm ihm das beinahe übel. 

Er brachte Stiles zum nächsten verfügbaren Termin zu einem neuen Kindertherapeut. John saß während der einstündigen Sitzung im Wartezimmer und blätterte träge und mit gelangweiltem Desinteresse  in einem sechs Monate alten People Magazin, bis Stiles wieder auftauchte. Er kam sofort zu John herüber, die Mine verschlossen. Der Arzt empfahl, einen neuen Termin zu vereinbaren, aber sobald sie aus der Tür gingen, murmelte Stiles „Ich will nicht mehr herkommen“ und John sah keinen Grund, ihn dazu zu zwingen.

Stiles tat weiterhin alles Mögliche, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, blieb ausweichend, wenn man ihm eine direkte Frage stellte, weswegen John dann auch keine Geduld aufbringen konnte, als Stiles aus heiterem Himmel damit anfing, eine Aversion Essen zu schlucken zu entwickeln. Es handelte sich um einen überbackenen Auberginenauflauf, den Rafa Stiles mitgegeben hatte, gut verpackt, bereits gekocht und zudem wirklich super lecker. John und Claudia hatten es beide geliebt zu kochen, John hatte sich auf Frühstücksessen spezialisiert, aber war mittlerweile immer viel zu müde, um irgendetwas außer Tiefkühlkost oder etwas, bei dem man nur noch Wasser hinzufügen musste, zuzubereiten. Stiles wurde zwar immer sicherer in der Küche, aber konnte bisher dennoch nur relativ leichte Gerichte kochen, was bedeutete, dass es eine lange Zeit her war, dass sie etwas wirklich von Grund auf Selbstgemachtes genießen durften. John war perplex gewesen, als Stiles nur auf das Essen auf seinem Teller starrte und darum bat, sich etwas anderes aufwärmen zu dürfen. John verbat es ihm, sagte ihm, dass dies ein vollkommen gutes Abendessen sei, welches er nicht verschwendet sehen wollte und dass er es einfach essen sollte. Stiles nahm wenige kleine Bissen, kaute ewig lang, schluckte es aber nie wirklich runter.

Johns Geduldfaden riss beinahe, als er Stiles das erste Mal dabei beobachtete, wie er das Essen heimlich in seine Serviette spuckte, aber als er ihn das dritte Mal dabei sah, ohne dass er bisher auch nur einen Bissen gegessen hatte, stellte er ihn zur Rede. Stiles zog eine Grimasse, als er sich darum bemühte zu schlucken, würgte ein wenig. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, rümpfte die Nase und spuckte das Essen wieder in die Serviette. „Ich kann nicht“, sagte er mit schwacher Stimme, konnte John nicht in die Augen sehen. „Kann ich mir nicht ein paar Pop-Tarts machen?“

Stiles hörte nicht auf zu würgen, behauptete, er schaffe es einfach nicht zu schlucken – und John sah rot. Die Erinnerungen an Claudia, wie sie die Kontrolle über ihre Muskeln verloren und körperlich nicht mehr zu schlucken in der Lage gewesen war, waren noch viel zu frisch. Wie sie gewürgt und gehustet hatte, bis sie beinahe spucken musste, wenn sie es endlich zur Hälfte geschafft hatte, aber es in ihrer Kehle stecken blieb. Er hatte schon von Anfang an vermutet, dass Stiles Bettnässen daher rührte, dass er seine Mutter in der Hoffnung nach derselben Aufmerksamkeit kopierte, und dies führte nun dazu, dass er seine Faust auf dem Tisch zusammenballte. So etwas konnte er nicht tolerieren, nicht für eine Minute. 

„Du isst jetzt dein verdammtes Abendessen und hörst sofort mit diesem Mist auf!“, schäumte er und zeigte mit anklagender Mine auf Stiles Teller. „Ich erlaube dir nicht, die Krankheit deiner Mutter herabzusetzen, nur damit du etwas nicht essen musst, das du nicht magst. Nicht für eine Sekunde, Stiles!“

Stiles Augen weiteten sich und er schüttelte den Kopf, während er das Ganze, über seine Worte stolpernd, immer wieder abstritt. Er sagte, dass er nicht lügen würde, dass er wirklich nicht konnte, dass er sich fühlte, als müsse er sich übergeben, wenn er es versuchte, dass es ihm Leid täte. 

John wollte aber keine Entschuldigen hören, denn die aufgebrachten Erinnerungen schmerzten ihn zu sehr, deswegen schickte er Stiles nach oben in sein Bett. Aber auch als Stiles aus dem Zimmer war, steckte John noch inmitten einer lebhaften Erinnerung, wie er Claudia dabei geholfen hatte, eine pürierte Mahlzeit herunter zu zwingen, wie ihre Augen vor Panik geweitet waren, wenn sie es wieder nicht schaffte, etwas herunterzubekommen. Er leerte ein Fünftel eines Jack Daniels, direkt aus der Flasche, bevor er sich einen Jack on the rocks in ein Glas füllte. 

Als Stiles später zu ihm ins Bett kletterte, war John angetrunken und sich seiner Umgebung nur halb bewusst. Stiles versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, schwor, dass er John nicht hatte böse machen wollen, aber John zog ihn nur in eine Umarmung, war zu müde, um mehr zu sagen, als dass er ihn liebe und dass es im leid tat, geschrien zu haben. Er ließ Stiles in dieser Nacht neben sich schlafen und am nächsten Morgen, als Stiles sich wieder zu entschuldigen versuchte, wuschelte John ihm nur durch die Haar und sagte ihm, dass alles okay sei.

xxx

Der Hale-Fall wurde im Jahr darauf zu den Akten gelegt, jedoch nicht, weil John nicht alles versucht hätte. Keine der Spuren oder Verdächtigungen erschienen ihm richtig, keines der möglichen Motive machte Sinn, aber da die letzten überlebenden Hales entweder auf der Pflegestation oder am anderen Ende des Landes lebten, blieb die äußere Forderung nach Aufklärung des Falles aus. In Beacon Hills gab es zwar nicht viele Verbrechen, aber es traten dennoch welche auf, und so zogen nun neue Fälle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Als Stiles elf Jahre alt war, erlitt John bei einem Einsatz einen Streifschuss. Es war nicht schlimm, der daraus resultierende Schreibkram beinahe schmerzvoller als die eigentliche Wunde, aber Stiles versetzte es in blanke Panik. Er wurde immer besessener davon, nach John zu sehen, rief ihm mehrmals am Tag an, um zu fragen, wo er war, ob er in Bereitschaft sei oder nicht, an welche Art von Fall er gerade arbeitete. John wusste, dass sein Verhalten von Furcht getrieben war, dass Stiles entsetzliche Angst davor hatte, auch seinen Vater zu verlieren. Aus diesem Grund versuchte er sein Bestes, sich nicht über die regelrechte Hetze zu ärgern und Stiles zu beschwichtigen, ohne ihm dabei zu sehr nachzugeben. Das war ein schwieriger Balanceakt, der zudem nie genug war, Stiles wirklich zu beruhigen, weswegen John keinerlei Zweifel daran hatte, dass Stiles das tragbare Funkgerät, das aus dem Revier verschwunden war, an sich genommen hatte. 

Er fand es hinter Stiles Bett, bedeckt von ein paar Kleidungsstücken. Ein Teil von John würde es ihm am liebsten einfach überlassen, damit Stiles mithören konnte, wann immer er wollte – was John mit Sicherheit die unablässigen Anrufe ersparen würde – aber er wusste nur allzu gut, wie fixiert Stiles werden konnte. Hätte Stiles uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf das Gerät, würde er nichts anderes mehr machen, als sich damit zu beschäftigen und das wiederum würde nach Johns Ansicht nur dazu führen, dass sich seine Ängste auf lange Sicht eher verschlimmern als abschwächen würden. 

John wünschte sich, dass sich sein Kind auf dieselbe Weise auf seine Schulaufgaben konzentrieren können würde, wie er es mit dem Funkgerät tun konnte, dann wären Stiles Noten vielleicht nicht immer noch im Keller. Seine Lehrer beteuerten ihm, dass Stiles noch immer jung sei und noch mit dem Tod seiner Mutter umzugehen lernen müsse, aber John sah einfach keine Verbesserung und dabei war schon ein Jahr seit Claudias Tod vergangen. Nicht, dass es ihm selbst viel besser gehen würde, trank er doch beinahe jeden Abend und arbeite mehr, als die meisten anderen auf dem Revier zusammen, aber Stiles schien so auf die Idee, John sei in permanenter Gefahr, fixiert zu sein, dass es ihn in seiner Fähigkeit den Alltag zu bestreiten einschränkte.

Stiles uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit führte John seine eigenen Fehler selbst ständig vor Augen. Stiles fiel einfach alles auf; jeder Drink, den John zu sich nahm, die verräterischen Anzeichen einer schlaflosen Nacht, jedes Zusammenzucken wegen der Rückenschmerzen, wenn er mal wieder am Küchentisch eingeschlafen war. John tat täglich sein Bestes, um durch den Tag zu kommen, und ständig für jedes Gähnen und Ziepen eine Erklärung vorbringen zu müssen, war kräftezehrend. 

xxx

Als John für eine Konferenz nach Sacramento eingeladen wurde, wusste er, dass Stiles diese Neuigkeiten nicht gut aufnehmen würde. Er rief Melissa an, um sie schon einmal vorzuwarnen,  während Stiles noch in der Schule war. Sie waren inzwischen an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem John nicht mehr fragen musste, ob sie und Rafa nach Stiles sehen konnten; dessen Anwesenheit bei den McCalls war so selbstverständlich geworden, dass er seine eigene Schublade in Scotts Kleiderschrank hatte. Melissa seufzte mitfühlend, als John ihr erzählte, dass er es Stiles noch nicht gesagt hatte und sie bat John darum, einfühlsam mit ihm zu sein. John wäre aufgrund dieser Andeutung gerne beleidigt gewesen, aber er war Mann genug zuzugeben, dass er das vermutlich verdient hatte.

Er machte ihnen Steaks zum Abendessen, versuchte während des Essens ein fröhliches und lockeres Gespräch in Gang zu halten und kam dann ohne Umschweife auf das zu sprechen, was er bisher verschwiegen hatte. „Es sind nur ein paar Tage“, erklärte er, seine Hand lag über Stiles kleinerer auf dem Tisch, „Höchstens drei, ich versprech’s.“

Stiles Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, seine Augen waren geweitet und John konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Rädchen in seinem Kopf arbeiteten. „Kann ich mitkommen?“, fragte er vorsichtig, mit gesenkter Stimme. 

John schüttelte den Kopf, als Stiles sofort zu beteuern begann, dass er keine Schwierigkeiten machen, dass er brav sein würde, dass John nicht einmal bemerken würde, dass er da war. John versicherte ihm, dass es nichts damit zu tun habe, ob er brav war oder nicht, dass es eben eine Polizeikonferenz sei und dass es dort niemanden geben würde, der auf Stiles aufpassen konnte, dass Kinder dort auch gar nicht erlaubt waren. Stiles Wangen begannen sich rot zu färben, auch sein Hals war mit roten Flecken übersät und seine roten Augen ein sicheres Zeichen für John, dass bald Tränen in ihnen stehen würden.  

„Du liebst es, Zeit mit Scott zu verbringen“, erinnerte ihn John, „Und Melissa hat versprochen, Frühstücks-Burritos…“

„Ich will keine Frühstücks-Burritos“, unterbrach ihn Stiles bitter, die Zähne zusammengepresst, während ihm eine dicke Träne über die Wange lief. „Ich will bei dir sein.“

John fühlte einen Druck in seinen Brust, seine vorherige Freude, für ein paar Tage wegzukommen, wich mit einem Schlag, aber die Konferenz war obligatorisch und er konnte Stiles wirklich nicht mit sich nehmen. „Ich nehm‘ mir ein bisschen frei, wenn ich zurück bin“, versprach er, „Nur du und ich, Kiddo, okay?“

Stiles antwortete ihm nicht, die Hände in seinem Schoß, während er mit gesenktem Kopf und stetig über sein Gesicht rollenden Tränen auf sein zur Hälfte gegessenes Steak starrte.

In dieser Nacht hatte Stiles eine weitere Panikattacke. John nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn die ganze Zeit fest, wiegte ihn dabei wie ein kleines Kind und zählte gemeinsam mit ihm, damit er sich beruhigen konnte. John nahm an, dass Stiles einfach Angst davor hatte, dass sie das erste Mal seit Claudias Tod wirklich voneinander getrennt sein würden, fühlte sich aber gleichzeitig dazu gezwungen, nachzufragen, ob etwas anderes los wäre, etwas, dass ihn traurig machte. War vielleicht Jackson gemein zu ihm, oder ignorierte Lydia Martin ihn immer noch?

Stiles erstarrte, schüttelte seinen Kopf etwas zu heftig, aber wollte nichts dazu sagen, wollte nicht zu John aufsehen, auch nicht, als er ihn mit einem Finger unter dem Kinn dazu bewegen wollte.     

„Ist es wegen deiner Mom?“, fragte John schließlich. Er wollte zwar nicht über sie sprechen, wappnete sich aber innerlich dafür, diese Wunde wieder aufzureißen, wenn Stiles es brauchte. 

Stiles war für einen Moment still, bevor er unbeholfen nickte. Dennoch wollte er John nicht in die Augen sehen. „Ich vermisse sie einfach“, sagte er leise.

John drückte ihn fest an sich, Stiles Kopf unter seinem Kinn. Er saß für über eine Stunde in Stiles Zimmer, sein Rücken schrie förmlich danach, aus dieser unbequemen Position befreit zu werden, doch endlich schien Stiles wieder ruhig zu sein. Zumindest so ruhig, wie Stiles es eben sein konnte. Seine Hände waren in Johns Shirt verkrampft, seine Finger zuckten ab und zu träge und sein Fuß klopfte leicht gegen das Bett. Sie redeten ein bisschen über die Schule, wie Scott seinen Inhalator schon wieder vergessen und einen schlimmen Asthmaanfall im Sportunterricht gehabt hatte, weswegen Melissa Stiles einen extra Inhalator gegeben hatte, den er nun mit sich trug. Dass Jackson den Ton-Oktopus, den Isaac für den Kunstunterricht gemacht hatte, auf dem See-Diorama zerschlagen und deswegen während der Pause im Klassenzimmer hatte bleiben müssen. Dass Lydia Martin das Einmaleins schon in die Hunderte beherrschte und dass sie das schlauste Mädchen war, das Stiles JEMALS gekannt hatte.

John lächelte, fühlte sich etwas weniger müde, als er sich mit seinem Sohn unterhielt und bemerkte, wie lange es schon her war, dass sie einfach nur zusammen gesessen und über alles und nichts geredet hatten. Er fragte Stiles, ob er Pläne dazu hätte, Lydia Martin zu umwerben und, nachdem er ihm erklärt hatte, was ‚umwerben‘ bedeutete, lachte er, als Stiles ihn so fassungslos ansah, als ob er ihm vorgeschlagen hätte, unter Wasser zu atmen. „Sie ist Lydia Martin, Dad!“

John blieb bei ihm, bis es so aussah, als würde Stiles schlafen. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er sich durch das zu lange Sitzen in dieser unbequemen Position einen dauerhaften Rückenschaden zugezogen hatte. Am liebsten wollte er eine Aspirin-Tablette nehmen, oder einen starken Drink, aber er konnte sich in dieser Nacht nicht mehr dazu aufraffen, die Treppen hinunterzusteigen – er war einfach zu müde, um noch etwas anderes zu tun, als ins Bett zu gehen. Er war geradeaus der Tür getreten, als Stiles leise Stimme ihn zurückrief. John drehte sich zu ihm um und seine Hand ruhte am Türrahmen, als er sich hineinlehnte, um Stiles auf seinem Bett sitzen zu sehen, seine Hände auf dem Schoss. „Ja?“ 

Stiles sah wieder herab auf seine Hände, seine Finger wrangen miteinander. „Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen? Über…. ähm… Sex?“

Johns Augäpfel fielen ihm beinahe aus den Höhlen. Herrgott, ein kleines Gespräch darüber, ein Mädchen um ein Date zu bitten, und sein Kind übertraf sich mal wieder selbst. Er stöhnte auf und rollte die Augen Richtung Zimmerdecke. „Wie kommst du überhaupt…  Über was zur Hölle redet ihr heutzutage auf dem Schulhof?!“ 

Stiles öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber John brachte ihn mit einer Geste zum Schweigen.

„Du bist zwölf, Stiles, du bist viel zu jung, um überhaupt schon über Sex nachzudenken, okay? Das ist etwas für ältere Jungs… viel älter…“ 

„Aber-“

John schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich bin für dieses Gespräch heute Nacht nicht mehr wach genug, okay, Buddy? Frag… frag mich einfach Morgen, sobald ich meinen Kaffee hatte, okay? Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir den extra peinlichen Sex Vortrag halte, den mir mein Vater gehalten hat.“ ‚Aber nicht, bevor ich nicht wenigstens sechzehn war‘, fügte John im Stillen hinzu.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er etwas zu spät auf und er und Stiles mussten sich beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig loszukommen. Er erinnerte sich erst wieder an sein Versprechen, ‚Den Vortrag‘ zu halten, als er Stiles bereits in der Schule abgeliefert hatte; am selben Abend fragte Stiles, ob Scott übernachten konnte und so hatten sie keine Zeit mehr dafür, sich alleine zu unterhalten. Stiles brachte das Thema nicht nochmal auf und John war nur allzu erleichtert, das Thema fallen zu lassen.

xxx 

Während er auf der Konferenz war, rief John Stiles zweimal am Tag an, einmal morgens und einmal abends. Stiles klang am ersten Abend etwas seltsam am Telefon und als John fragte, was los sei, flüsterte Stiles bedrückt in den Kopfhörer, dass Melissa beide Nächte arbeiten müsse und er sie kaum sehen würde. John wusste, welche Stütze Melissa im letzten Jahr für Stiles gewesen war, und dass Stiles sie sehr mochte, weswegen er mit Stiles Mitleid hatte und ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie dafür viele andere Nächte da sein würde.

Nach der Konferenz wurde Stiles verschlossener, zog es vor, seine Zeit in seinem Zimmer statt im Wohnzimmer mit Videospielen zu verbringen oder seine Comicbücher sorgfältig am Küchentisch durchzuschauen, während John seine Post sichtete oder arbeitete. Als John mit ihm darüber zu reden versuchte, machte er vollkommen dicht. 

Sein Arbeitspensum steigerte sich und John begann immer länger und länger auf dem Revier zu bleiben. Stiles begann damit, ihn damit zu nerven, allein zuhause bleiben zu können. Er bestand darauf, dass er jetzt alt genug dafür sein, allein zu sein, bis John heimkam. John mochte den Gedanken nicht sonderlich, erinnerte er sich doch nur zu gut an Vorfälle, wie den, als Stiles vergessen hatte, die Gabel aus den Resten seines chinesischen Essens zu nehmen und auf diese Weise die Mikrowelle kurzgeschlossen hatte, was auch in einem Brand hätte enden können. Auf der anderen Seite war es John nur allzu bewusst, dass er Melissas und Rafas Gastfreundschaft mehr als überstrapazierte und mit seinen immer längeren Schichten und dem späteren Abholen von Stiles in immer „belastendere“ Gefilde abdriftete. Er war schon fast dazu bereit, wenigstens zu versuchen, Stiles für ein paar Tage die Woche allein daheim zu lassen, als er einen weiteren Anruf vom Schulleiter erhielt.

Allem Anschein nach hatte es mehrere Beschwerden über Stiles Hygiene, oder besser dem Fehlen derselben, gegeben. Der Schulleiter wollte John darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass sich Stiles offenbar nicht wusch und sein Körpergeruch für seine Mitschüler und die Lehrer störend wurde. Anscheinend hatten sie Stiles schon einige Male deswegen ermahnt und ihm auch einen Brief für John mitgegeben. Einen Brief, in dem erklärt wurde, dass, sollte dieses Problem in seinem Elternhaus nicht gelöst werden oder gelöst werden können, die Schule dazu gezwungen sei, ihn entweder nach Hause oder für eine Dusche in die Schulumkleidekabine zu schicken. Stiles würde außerdem durch drei Fächer durchfallen und war in diesen Fächern zudem mit der Abgabe von mindestens dreizehn Hausaufgaben im Verzug – was sie John auch gern früher mitgeteilt hätten, wäre er beim Elternabend in der vergangenen Woche aufgetaucht.

John fühlte sich von den Andeutungen, dass er sich als nachlässiger Vater erwies, gedemütigt und töricht auch nur eine Sekunde daran geglaubt zu haben, dass sein Problemkind verantwortungsvoll genug  sein könnte, nach sich selbst zu schauen, wenn es doch offensichtlich noch nicht einmal dazu in der Lage war, eine verdammte Dusche zu nehmen, ohne dass man ihm dabei die Hand hielt. Er war wütend auf Stiles, weil er sich in der Schule schlecht benahm, weil er ihm Elternabende verschwieg, wahrscheinlich deswegen, um die Tatsache, dass er durchfallen würde, zu verheimlichen. 

John versicherte dem Schulleiter, dass Stiles von diesem Tag an sauber und gut vorbereitet in den Unterricht gehen würde und gab der Schule zudem die Erlaubnis, ihn duschen zu schicken, sollte es anders sein. 

An diesem Tag verließ John das Revier früher als sonst und wartete draußen in seinem Polizeiwagen, als die Schule aus war. In der letzten Zeit hatte Stiles nach der Schule immer gemeinsam mit Scott den Bus genommen, weswegen er verwundert dreinblickte, als er mit Scott nach draußen kam und John mit vor sich gekreuzten Armen und hitziger Erwartung dastehen sah. Es war zwar Herbst, aber noch lange nicht kalt genug für die labberigen Schichten Kleidung, die Stiles trug. John runzelte die Stirn, als er das Erscheinungsbild seines Sohnes aufnahm, ihm die fettigen Haare und der Schmutz unter den Nägeln endlich auffielen und er den Geruch, der von seinem Kind ausging, wahrnahm. Er spürte, wie sich sein Kiefer so sehr verspannte, dass er knackte. 

„Hey, Dad… kann Scott-“

„Nein“, schnitt John ihm das Wort ab, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, „Tut mir leid, Scott, aber heute passt es nicht. Steig‘ ins Auto, Stiles.“

Sobald sie Zuhause waren, hielt John ihm eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte. Er sagte Stiles, dass er darüber Bescheid wisse, dass er durch einige Klassen durchfiel und dass Stiles verwarnt worden war, zu duschen und es absichtlich dennoch nicht getan hatte. Dass, wenn sich Stiles wie ein gottverdammtes Baby, dass nicht wisse, wie man sich selbst wusch, benehmen wollte, er es vergessen konnte, dass John im vertraute alleine daheim zu bleiben, während John arbeiten war. 

Stiles hörte mit zitternder Unterlippe zu, versuchte etwas einzuwerfen, aber John hatte keinerlei Verlangen danach zu erfahren, mit was auch immer für einer unsinnigen Entschuldigung sein Kind ihn zu beschwichtigen versuchen würde. Er befahl Stiles eine Dusche zu nehmen und saubere Kleider anzuziehen, murmelte dann vor sich hin, dass er noch nicht einmal wissen wollte, wie dreckig Stiles war, nachdem er solange nicht geduscht hatte und dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie Stiles überhaupt Lust dazu haben konnte, auf diese Weise in seinem eigenen Schmutz herumzulaufen. 

John machte sich Sorgen darüber, dass er zu weit gegangen war, als Stiles fast eine Stunde später immer noch unter der Dusche stand. Er stand außen vor der Badezimmertür und lauschte nach Schniefen und anderen Anzeichen für Kummer. Obwohl er selbst einen überaus impulsiven Stiles davon abgebracht hatte, drehte John den Türknauf um und trat ins Badezimmer. Der Dampf machte die Luft im Bad trüb und feucht und John konnte hören, wie Stiles aufgrund seines kurzentschlossenen und gegen die Privatsphäre verstoßenden Eintretens vor Schreck gegen die Duschwand stolperte.  

„Hey, Stiles“, sagte John, der in die andere Richtung sah, obwohl sein Sohn wegen der blickdichten Duschkabine ohnehin komplett verdeckt blieb. „Es tut mir leid, ich hab‘ das unten ganz falsch angefangen… Du musst deine Noten verbessern und du musst anfangen, ein größeres Verantwortungsbewusstsein zu zeigen, aber ich hätte mich beruhigen sollen, bevor ich mit dir geredet habe.“

Stiles schaltete das Wasser ab, blieb aber in der Dusche stehen. „Es ist okay, Dad… Ich… ich hab’s verdient.“

John schüttelte den Kopf und fasste mit seiner Hand an den Türrahmen. „Nein, Kiddo, das hast du nicht. Ich hab‘ die Beherrschung verloren… ich bin zurzeit ein wenig dünnhäutig. Ich lass dich jetzt alleine, damit du dich anziehen kannst und dann setzen wir uns zusammen und überlegen uns, wie du das mit der Schule wieder hinkriegst, okay?“

„… Okay“, kam die zögerliche Antwort.

xxx

John gab Stiles sein eigenes Deodorant und kontrollierte ihn am nächsten Morgen, bevor er in die Schule ging. Er war sauber und hatte frische Klamotten an, auch wenn er immer noch mehrere schlabbrige Schichten übereinander trug, die seinen schmalen Körper umhüllten. Als John ihn danach fragte, zuckte Stiles nur mit den Schultern und meinte, dass das bequem sei.

Bevor der Schulbus ankam, sagte John ihm, dass er dazu bereit sei, darüber nachzudenken, Stiles alleine Zuhause zu lassen, wenn er es in den nächsten zwei Wochen schaffen würde, sauber in die Schule zu gehen, seine Hausaufgaben nachzuholen und sich in der Schule gut zu benehmen. Stiles strahlte ihn voller Stolz an, schlang seine Arme um Johns Hüfte und schwor ihm, dass er das schaffen konnte. Als der Bus anhielt und Stiles sich von ihm abwenden musste, um den Bus zu erwischen, plapperte er immer noch davon, wie fantastisch er in den nächsten beiden Wochen sein würde.

Und danach lief es für eine Weile wirklich richtig gut. Stiles war noch immer übertrieben theatralisch und unverblümt in der Schule, aber er warf nicht länger irgendwelche Gegenstände nach den Lehrern und seinen Mitschülern, und war somit nicht mehr eine allzu große Ablenkung oder gar ein Problem. Seine Hausaufgaben waren schlampig und mit Rechtschreibfehlern versehen, aber er gab sie rechtzeitig ab. Waschen wurde zu einer Vollzeitbeschäftigung: manchmal duschte er zweimal am Tag, weswegen der Seifenverbrauch in die Höhe schnellte.

Aber… er war immer noch Stiles, und Rom wurde auch nicht an einem Tag gebaut, weswegen John nur auf die nächste Hiobsbotschaft wartete. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Telefon klingelte, war er darauf gefasst, dass die inzwischen allzu vertraute Telefonnummer des Schulleiters aufleuchtete. Überraschenderweise rief Melissa ihn zuerst an. 

Sobald er ranging, legte sie auch schon los. „John, es tut mir so leid, ich hab‘ absolut keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte, es ist absolut meine Schuld-“

Er richtete sich auf und bat sie im vollen Sheriff-Modus – unterlegt von der Angst eines besorgten Vaters – darum, langsamer zu sprechen.

„Es geht um Stiles“, sagte sie mit einem kleinen Schluchzer. John sank das Herz in die Hose, sein ganzer Körper erstarrte, als diese Worte über ihn hinwegfegten, ihre Schluchzer und Tränen trafen ihn bis ins Mark.

„Ich kam gerade vom Einkaufen nach Hause“, fuhr Melissa fort, „Und ich bat ihn darum, nach draußen zum Auto zu gehen und mir dabei zu helfen, die Taschen reinzutragen, und er ist einfach abgehauen.“ 

„Was meinst du damit“, begann John, sein Kiefer schmerzte ihn beinahe aufgrund seines Versuchs, seinen Ton gleichmäßig zu halten, „er ist abgehauen?“ Stiles tat viele Dinge aus einem Impuls heraus, aber während er durchaus nach draußen rannte, wenn etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, so war er doch noch nie wirklich weggelaufen. 

„Dass er abgehauen ist!“, wiederholte sie, als ob ihre lauter werdende Stimme Erklärung genug wäre. „Er ging raus, um eine Tasche zu holen, und kam nicht wieder zurück. Rafael ist jetzt mit Scott nach ihm suchen gegangen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin er überhaupt gehen würde… Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, es tut mir so le-“

John nuschelte etwas davon, dass sie anrufen sollte, wenn sie etwas rausfand und sprang sofort auf die Füße; zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen und keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen, auch wenn der einzige Gedanke, der sich in seinem Kopf immer wieder wiederholte der war, dass er nicht auch noch seinen Sohn verlieren konnte, dass er das einfach nicht durfte. So schwierig er auch sein mochte, Johns kleines Problemkund war alles, was er noch hatte, alles, was ihn noch hier hielt.

Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, sich in seinem Polizeiwagen zu beruhigen, funkte er Gainsworth und Deputy Martel an, damit diese nach Stiles Ausschau hielten. Er gab ihnen seinen letzten bekannten Standort durch und wann er zuletzt gesehen worden war, bevor er selbst mit Blaulicht von seinem Parkplatz losfuhr. Danach rief er Rafa an, um nachzufragen, ob dieser etwas Neues wusste, aber es ging Scott ran, der weinte, als John ihm mitteilte, dass er Stiles auch noch nicht gefunden hatte. Jetzt rief er Melissa zurück und bat sie darum, daheim zu bleiben, falls Stiles zurückkommen würde. Dem stimmte sie sogleich bereitwillig zu.

John hatte keine Ahnung, wohin Stiles gegangen sein könnte, deswegen fuhr er zuerst ins Reservat. Wenn Stiles weggelaufen war und alleine sein oder nicht gefunden werden wollte, war dieser Ort genauso logisch wie jeder andere. Er fuhr langsam durch den Zugangsweg, während seine Augen die Baumgrenze unaufhörlich nach irgendeinem Zeichen auf seinen Sohn absuchten. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was Stiles an diesem Morgen getragen hatte und fühlte sich wiedermal schuldig, weil er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte. John stieg aus seinem Wagen aus, trat zwischen die Bäume und hielt die Hände auf beiden Seiten an den Mund, als er nach seinem Sohn rief. Aber der Wald blieb ruhig. Er rief, dass er nicht wütend sei, dass er nur wissen wollte, dass Stiles in Ordnung war, dass er ihn liebte und einfach wissen musste, dass es ihm gut ging. Er lauschte auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch, das darauf hinwies, dass Stiles sich versteckte, aber es war einfach unmöglich, dass sein hyperaktiver Sohn sich hier in seiner Nähe aufhielt, ohne sich irgendwie zu verraten.  

Es brauchte eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis John sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte, dass sein Sohn nicht im Reservat war. Dennoch hatte er einen kleinen Panikanfall, als er seinen Einsatzwagen langsam wendete und wieder zurück auf die Hauptstraße fuhr. Gainsworth funkte ihm, dass er bisher noch nichts gefunden hatte, aber Deputy Tandy meldete, dass in der letzten halben Stunde ein junger, weißer Junge mit rotem Kapuzensweatshirt, der Stiles ähnlich sah, in der Stadt auf der Aspen Street gesehen worden war. John bedankte sich bei ihr, sein Herz raste, als er in die nächste Straße einbog und die Richtung seines eigenen Hauses anschlug. Die Aspen Street war ganz in der Nähe davon, Stiles kannte sie auf jeden Fall, weswegen sein Sohn, mit ein wenig Glück, vielleicht gerade auf dem Heimweg gewesen war, als man ihn gesehen hatte und bereits daheim sein würde, sobald John dort ankam. 

John scherte sich erst gar nicht darum, die Autotür zu schließen, als er mit einem Tunnelblick zu seiner Eingangstür eilte. Er stolperte kurz, als er die Stufen hochrannte, seine Schulter schlug gegen den Türrahmen, als er sie geöffnet hatte, aber nichts davon ließ ihn langsamer werden. Er rief Stiles Namen, sein Magen drehte sich bei der Erinnerung an einen am Treppenende zusammengesunkenen, sich den Arm haltenden Stiles um. Aber Stiles war nicht bei den Treppen, er war in der Küche und trank Orangensaft, direkt aus der Packung. Er hatte offensichtlich geduscht und sich umgezogen, da er seine Schlafanzughose und einen blauen Kapuzenpullover trug, die Kapuze über seinen Kopf gezogen. Er sah sofort auf, als John ins Haus gestürzt kam, das Tetrapack noch vor seinem Mund positioniert.

„Hey Dad“, sagte Stiles ohne nachzudenken, so salopp, als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert. 

John stakste nach vorne, packte Stiles am Nacken und zog ihn in eine stürmische Umarmung. Stiles plapperte irgendetwas, dem John keine Beachtung schenkte, als er sich aus der Umarmung seines Dads herauswand. John wollte, dass er still hielt, wollte ihn bei sich spüren, am Leben, sicher und greifbar. Aber Stiles tat selten wirklich das, was John wollte, das hatte er noch nie.

Johns Augen fielen auf den Teil von Stiles Kopf, von dem die Kapuze durch sein Ringen nach Bewegungsfreiheit weggerutscht war und pullte die Kapuze schnell komplett zurück, um das Haar seines Sohnes zu enthüllen, oder zumindest das, was davon übrig war. Die dicken und  widerspenstigen Haare seines Kindes waren zu wenig mehr als einem Flaum zurückgeschoren worden. John konnte ihn nur ungläubig anstarren, war viel zu geschockt von seinem neuen Erscheinungsbild. Stiles versuchte sich zu verdrücken, aber John packte ihn schnell am Rücken seines Shirts und zog ihn zurück.  

Er blinzelte sein Kind an, erkannte ihn wegen seines neuen Aussehens kaum wieder, war erst verwirrt, dann aber wütend über die Art und Weise, wie Stiles Pupillen hin und her huschten, als könne er es nicht erwarten, von ihm wegzukommen, obwohl er seinem Vater gerade beinahe einen Herzanfall beschert hatte. 

„Was zum Teufel stimmt nicht mit dir?“, würgte er hervor, seine Wut immer weiter ausufernd, als Stiles mit wenig mehr als einem ausdruckslosen Blick reagierte.  

„Das ist nur ein Haarschnitt-“

„Du bist abgehauen!“, brüllte John und ließ Stiles Shirt los, damit er stattdessen seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen und sich selbst unter Kontrolle halten konnte. „Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht, Stiles? Einfach so ohne ein Wort wegzurennen… Melissa war beinahe schon hysterisch, ich hab zwei Deputys ihre Zeit damit verschwenden lassen, nach dir Ausschau zu halten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du mich zu Tode erschreckt hast! Gott, Stiles, ich dachte, ich hätte dich verl-“, er stoppte, schluckte krampfhaft den Klumpen hinunter, der in seinem Hals steckte, bevor seine Stimme brechen konnte, bevor er zusammenbrechen konnte.

John erwartete, dass Stiles diese Chance nutzen und ihn mit seinem üblichen Wirbelwind an Entschuldigungen zutexten würde, aber sein Kind stand einfach nur da und sah ihn weiterhin mit ausdrucksloser Mine an. Das erinnerte John so sehr an Claudia, dass er den Blick abwenden musste.

John stützte seine Hände auf die Hüften, starrte runter auf seine Füße und stieß einen langen Atemzug durch die Nase. Er fragte Stiles, warum er weggelaufen war, aber er antwortete ihm nicht darauf. John fragte ihn, ob er sich mit Scott gestritten hatte, ob er wütend auf Melissa war, wütend auf ihn, aber Stiles stritt alles ab und wollte ihm wieder nicht in die Augen sehen.  Auf ein wenig weiteres Drängen hin, meinte Stiles schließlich, dass er einfach daheim sein wollte, dass er zu viel Zeit bei den McCalls verbrachte und lieber in seinem eigenen Zuhause wäre. John fragte ihn, warum er das denn nicht Melissa oder Rafael gesagt, oder ihn selbst im Revier angerufen hatte, warum er sich nirgendwo gemeldet hatte, als er nach Hause gekommen war. Aber Stiles zuckte nur mit den Achseln und meinte, dass er nicht daran gedacht habe.

John rieb sich über die müden Augen und musterte seinen Sohn, versuchte aus seiner Körperhaltung oder seiner Mimik zu lesen. Stiles war schon immer so impulsiv gewesen, hatte einmal sogar selbst sein Haar geschnitten, weil es ihn genervt hatte, dass es ihm im Gesicht kitzelte. Dieser Haarschnitt hatte allerdings einem unregelmäßigen Stoppelfeld geglichen und wenn man das mit der Präzision des jetzigen Igelschnitts verglich, war dieser mit Sicherheit professionell gemacht worden. Als John nachhakte, wer ihm die Haare geschnitten hatte, sagte ihm Stiles den Namen des Friseurladens, den John selbst regelmäßig besuchte. Als er ihn danach fragte, warum er es getan hatte, zuckte er wieder nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern und behauptete, dass er einfach Lust dazu gehabt hatte.

„Woher hattest du das Geld dafür?“, befragte John ihn weiter, schaute ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und versuchte seine wachsende Frustration zu unterdrücken.

Stiles biss sich auf die Lippe, machte schon wieder dicht, aber nun hatte Johns Geduld ihre Grenze erreicht.  

„Ich hab’s mir genommen“, gab Stiles endlich zu, sah nun doch zu John nach oben. 

John war verblüfft, seine große Enttäuschung klang deutlich mit, als er Stiles Worte laut wiederholte, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er richtig gehört hatte. „Von wo hast du es dir genommen?“, fragte er, „Von mir? Von Melissa?“ 

Stiles biss den Kiefer zusammen, die Bewegung der Knochen  unter seiner Haut sichtbar. „Aus Mr. McCalls Geldbörse“, presste er hervor.

John konnte das Blut förmlich in seinem Kopf rauschen hören. Er wusste, dass er kein perfekter Vater gewesen, dass er oft weg gewesen war, aber er fragte sich, wann Stiles so gleichgültig geworden war, seit wann ihm die Lektionen bezüglich Ehrlichkeit und Integrität, auf die John so großen Wert gelegt hatte, egal geworden waren. „Und warum hast du das getan?“, hakte er schließlich mit wütender, aber auch verletzter Stimme nach. „Nach allem, was sie für dich getan haben, warum wändest du dich auf diese Weise gegen sie und bestiehlst sie?“ 

Stiles hielt Johns Blick stand, noch immer mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und leicht von der Steifheit seiner Körperhaltung zitternd. Er schnaubte, zuckte nochmals mit den Achseln. „‘ weiß nicht.“

John schnappte nach ihm ohne nachzudenken, seine Finger bohrten sich in die dünnen Unterarme, als er das Kind mit einem festen Stoß schubste. „Du musst mit diesem Mist aufhören!“, schnappte er, die Worte brachen unkontrolliert aus ihm hervor, „Geht es um deine Mutter? Weil du sie vermisst? Ich vermisse sie auch, Stiles, aber du wirst mich mit diesem Schwachsinn noch umbringen!“

Stiles entglitten die Gesichtszüge, die Augen groß, als er zu John nach oben sah, sichtlich geschockt von den Worten und der Wut, als ob er gar nicht daran gedacht hätte, dass John irgendwie betroffen sein könnte. Ihm klappte die Kinnlade herunter und er begann den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ich hab nicht… Ich wollte nicht…“

Johns Hände ruhten schwer auf den schmalen Schultern seines Kindes, als er sich zu ihm runterbeugte und ihm in die Augen sah. „Meine Geduld hängt gerade an einem seidenen Faden, Stiles…. Ich weiß, dass du leidest, aber ich kann diesen Mist nicht länger tolerieren. Ich versuche, öfter Zuhause zu sein, aber es muss sich hier einiges ändern, hörst du? Du wirst dich in der Schule benehmen, deine Hausaufgaben machen und dich an alle Regeln halten, ist das klar?“ Auf Stiles zittriges Nicken hin, fuhr er fort. „Du wirst Rafael außerdem jeden Cent zurückbezahlen, den du ihm gestohlen hast, verstanden?“ 

Stiles wich seinem Blick aus, die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer zuckten – offensichtlich gefiel ihm die Idee nicht. Aber John würde verdammt sein, wenn er seinen Sohn ungestraft mit einem Diebstahl davon kommen ließ, auch wenn er es aus Trauer getan hatte. John hatte es zahllose Male bei Eltern von Straffälligen gesehen, die er getroffen hatte; sie ließen eine Sache durchgehen und ihr Kind würde es als Erlaubnis wahrnehmen, dasselbe nochmals zu tun, dieses Mal dann schon mit einer im Voraus geplanten Wiedergutmachung. Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht denselben Fehler machen.

Nach dieser Standpauke zog Stiles sich in sein Zimmer zurück und John rief bei den McCalls an, teilte ihnen mit, dass Stiles sicher war. Rafael war rangegangen, drückte seine und Melissas Erleichterung darüber aus, dass es Stiles gut ging. Als John ihm von dem Diebstahl erzählte, seufzte Rafael nur, als ob er nicht allzu überrascht davon wäre. „Stiles hat es gerade einfach nicht so leicht“, beschwichtigte er, meinte, dass, wenn Stiles wegen eines Haarschnitts Geld gestohlen hätte, er diesen wohl wirklich gebraucht hätte. John schätzte die Geste, aber er beendete den Anruf erst, als Rafael zustimmte, dass er Stiles den Garten der McCalls für einen Monat mähen lassen würde, um es wiedergutzumachen.  

xxx

John wusste es besser, als gleich Wunder zu erwarten, aber Stiles überraschte ihn, indem er sein Verhalten tatsächlich ein wenig verbesserte. Er bekam weniger Ärger in der Schule, seine abgegebenen Hausaufgaben wurden ziemlich gut benotet und Stiles hatte außerdem damit begonnen, mehr im Haushalt zu helfen. Zudem wurde er John gegenüber anhänglicher, wollte öfter daheim bleiben, was es für John schwerer machte, seine wachsenden Trinkeskapaden zu verheimlichen. Er dachte, er hätte es bisher gut verbergen können, aber Stiles war aufmerksam und machte seine Bedenken mehr als deutlich. 

Stiles hatte damit angefangen darauf zu bestehen, dass Scott und er häufiger bei ihnen daheim übernachteten, erzählte John, dass Melissa in der letzten Zeit sehr müde gewesen sei und Scott lieber Zeit bei Stiles verbringen wollte. Die Jungen waren mittlerweile groß genug, um auf sich selbst achten zu können, weswegen es nicht wirklich schwierig war, sie bei sich im Haus zu haben. John vermutete jedoch, dass Stiles eher daran interessiert war, ihn im Auge zu behalten, als Melissa eine wohlverdiente Pause zu gönnen.

Eines Morgens erschien Melissa bei ihm im Büro, als die Jungen in der Schule waren. Sie kam gerade aus der Nachtschicht - ihre Augen müde und rot umrandet. John bemerkte schnell, dass das nicht nur von ihrer Übermüdung herrührte. Sie hatte die Arme schützend um sich selbst geschlungen, als sie sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt hatte, ihr ganzer Körper schien angespannt, als sie ihn fragte, welche Schritte sie einleiten müsse, um Rafael aus ihrem Haus zu kriegen. 

Es verlangte John seine ganze Erfahrung als Sheriff ab, seinen Schock über die Nachricht, dass sie Rafael endgültig aus dem Haus geschmissen, dass sie die Scheidung eingereicht hatte und das alleinige Sorgerecht beantragen würde, zu verbergen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass ihn diese Neuigkeiten so überraschten, und fragte sie, warum sie ihn rausgeworfen hatte. Er hatte nie vermutet, dass Rafael etwas anderes als ein guter Kerl war, und auch wenn John in der letzten Zeit sicherlich nicht an seine eigenen gewohnten Ansprüche herankam, so war er doch immer stolz darauf gewesen, Menschen gut einschätzen zu können. 

Melissas Erklärungen stolperten aus ihr heraus, als hätte sie keine Kontrolle über sie, kamen wie in einem Sturzbach, als sie ihm von Verdächtigungen, für die sie aber nie eine echte Bestätigung gefunden hatte, und von Problemen, mit denen sie sich schon einige Zeit herumschlugen, erzählte. Johns Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, als er hören musste, dass Rafael zum Trinken neigte, dass er Geheimnisse vor ihr und sich von ihr zurückgezogen hatte, dass sie sich so allein und isoliert gefühlt hatte. John erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie oft er Stiles bei ihr abgeliefert hatte und kaum schnell genug wieder aus dem Haus verschwinden konnte, wie er immerzu ignoriert hatte, wie müde sie aussah, nur damit er eine Nacht für sich selbst haben und trinken konnte, ohne das Stiles jede seine Bewegungen verfolgte. Seine Schuldgefühle wurden immer größer, als Melissa ihm sagte, dass sie ihm, einem Witwer, nicht zusätzlich mit ihren Eheproblemen und dem Verdacht, dass Rafael eine Affäre haben könnte, hatte belasten wollen, als sie ihm erzählte, dass Rafa ihr trotz immer längerer Abwesenheit in den letzten Monaten, keine Erklärungen mehr geliefert hatte und dass, wenn er daheim war, er jeden wachen Augenblick in seinem Arbeitszimmer oder mit den Jungen verbracht und so getan hatte, als wäre sie gar nicht anwesend. 

John sah auf seine Hände, als sie ihm berichtete, dass Rafa immer ungehaltener mit Scott geworden war, dass ihm schnell die Sicherung durchbrannte, er schnell wütend wurde. Er erinnerte sich nur zu lebhaft daran, wie Stiles ihm gesagt hatte, dass Scott öfter bei ihnen übernachten wollte. Der Sheriff zog seinen Stuhl zur Seite, um sich neben sie setzen zu können, legte ihr eine tröstende Hand aufs Knie, die sie sofort in die ihre nahm und mit einem kleinen verweinten Lächeln drückte. 

Er ging den üblichen Fragenkatalog mit ihr durch, ob Rafael sie geschlagen oder ihr das Gefühl vermittelt hatte, nicht mehr sicher bei ihm zu sein, ob er sie oder Scott auf irgendeine Weise bedroht hatte. Sie gab zu, dass Rafael Scott geschlagen hatte, als er betrunken war und das sonst so brave Kind ihm widersprochen hatte, dass Rafael über sich selbst erschrocken war und es vermutlich nie wieder tun würde, aber dass sie das wachgerüttelt hatte, so dass sie ihm endlich hatte sagen können, dass er seine Sachen packen und gehen sollte. 

"Ich hab einfach keine Ahnung mehr, was ich von ihm halten soll", gab sie zu, während sie sich mit dem Zeigefinger die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. "Ich weiß nicht, wozu er in der Lage ist... und ich bin nicht dazu bereit, es herauszufinden."

Die Scheidung ging ruhig und relativ schnell von statten. Obwohl Melissa das zuerst befürchtet hatte, kam Rafael nicht mehr ins Haus zurück, nachdem sie ihn rausgeworfen hatte. Scott blieb immer in ihrer Nähe, Stiles blieb bei seinem besten Freund und so verbrachten sie fast jeden Abend, an dem Melissa nicht arbeiten musste, bei ihr Zuhause. John wusste, dass sie dankbar für die Gesellschaft war und er vermutete, dass Stiles es genoss, eine Mutterfigur zu haben, die an ihm einen Narren gefressen hatte.

xxx

Zu der Zeit, als die Jungen in die Junior High kamen, schien sich die Lage endlich zu entspannen. Die beiden waren dreizehn Jahre alt, schlaksig und machten so viel Unsinn, wie sie es mit Scotts Asthma nur hinkriegen konnten, aber alles war ihm Rahmen des für ihr Alter Typischen. John und Melissa bemitleideten sich gegenseitig dafür, sich mit Teenager-Problemen, wie überschüssigen Hormonen und einem unbändigen Appetit, herumschlagen und diese unsicheren Gewässer ohne die Partner, mit denen sie fest gerechnet hatten, befahren zu müssen. John machte seinem Frust immer häufiger bei Melissa Luft, statt sich dem Alkohol zuzuwenden, und fühlte sich deswegen viel mehr nach sich selbst als in den vergangenen Jahren. Er war endlich wieder dazu in der Lage, klar zu denken, sich auf seinen Job zu konzentrieren, mit Stiles unbändiger Energie umzugehen und über dessen impulsives Verhalten hinwegzusehen, statt deswegen wütend zu werden. 

John überlebte das erste Schuljahr seines Kindes auf der Junior High, die Beschwerden seiner Lehrer über Stiles lautes Verhalten wurden ihm nur noch bei den Elternabenden statt bei wöchentlichen Telefonanrufen vorgetragen. Stiles bekam wieder deutlich bessere Noten; seine Vorliebe für Geschichte und seine mathematischen Fähigkeiten stärkten sein wackeliges Selbstbewusstsein.

So ging es weiter, bis die achte Klasse geschafft war und es wurde noch besser, als Stiles und Scott endlich auf die High School kamen. Stiles Ritalin-Dosis war nochmals erhöht worden und obgleich er vermutlich nie dazu in der Lage sein würde, wirklich still zu sitzen, konnte er nun am Unterricht teilnehmen ohne irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu machen: Ein bisschen Rumzappeln und der ein oder andere sarkastische Kommentar waren die gröbsten Störungen, die er im Klassenzimmer verursachte. Und seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit hatte sich deutlich verbessert; insbesondere in den Fächern, für die er sich interessierte. John wünschte sich, Claudia hätte das miterleben dürfen, aber dieses Gefühl brachte endlich auch schöne Erinnerungen an sie mit sich, statt ihn nur in tiefe Trauer zu stürzen.

Mit dem wachsenden Alter steigerten sich auch die sportlichen und schulischen Aktivitäten der beiden Jungs und es wurde schwieriger für John und Melissa sie überall hinzufahren. Kaum hatte John vorgeschlagen, dass Stiles den alten Jeep seiner Mom fahren dürfen würde, sobald er den Führerschein hatte, stürzte dieser sich geradezu obsessiv auf diese Idee. Als er dann endlich im Frühlingssemester der zehnten Klasse sechzehn wurde, hatte er schon längst alle Vorbereitungen für die Führerscheinprüfung getroffen und bestand noch in derselben Woche sowohl die schriftliche als auch die praktische Prüfung. Während es sich für John sehr gut traf, dass er nicht länger Taxi spielen musste, entstanden für sein geliebtes Problemkind dadurch zahlreiche neue Möglichkeiten, noch mehr Unsinn anzustellen.

xxx

Normale Jugendliche würden vielleicht am Steinbruch verabreden und sich dort betrinken, Johns Sohn fuhr mitten in der Nacht ins Naturschutzgebiet und suchte nach einer Leiche. Eine Leiche, die sich als niemand anderes als Laura Hale herausstellte, was genauso ein Schlag in die Magengrube war, wie den gerade erst zurückgekehrten Derek Hale für den Mord als Tatverdächtigen zu verhaften. John hatte Stiles aus dem Polizeiwagen ziehen müssen, als er ihn darin – offensichtlich beim  Versuch Derek, der seit seiner Verhaftung kaum mehr als zwei Worte gesagt hatte, solange zu nerven, bis er ein Geständnis ablegte – erwischte.  Auch als sich John später bei Derek entschuldigte und ihm sein Beileid aussprach, hatte dieser ihn nur wütend angestarrt.

Stiles fuhr seinen ein-Teenie-Kreuzzug gegen Johns geistige Gesundheit  fort, indem er sich mithilfe eines neu stibitzten Polizeifunkgeräts an Tatorte schlich und zum Gesundheitsapostel avancierte, als Johns Routine-Gesundheits-Check nicht ganz ideal ausfiel. Er tauchte beinahe jeden Abend mit etwas Blattgemüsigen und low-alles (inklusive des Geschmacks) auf dem Revier auf, wies alle Mitarbeiter – die verräterischer Weise zustimmten – an, Johns Essgewohnheiten zu kontrollieren und jede noch so kleine Sünde an ihn zurückzumelden. 

Dann stahl Stiles einen Polizei-Transporter, um Jackson Whittemore,  der – obwohl  er eine echte Plage war – verdammt nochmal keine Vorstrafe für ein Kapitalverbrechen in Form eines Diebstahls wert war, einen Streich zu spielen. Es war einiges an Überredungskunst und Schleimerei von Nöten, die Whittemores von einer Strafanzeige abzubringen, nicht, dass es Stiles überhaupt gekümmert hatte. 

Es schien so, als würde Stiles immer dort in der Nähe auftauchen, wo sich ein Tatort auftat und zudem kam es zu einer beunruhigenden Anzahl unerklärlicher Phänomene, die sowohl Stiles beschäftigten, als auch John auf der Hut sein ließen. Stiles war in seinem Junior-Jahr gemeinsam mit Scott dem Lacrosse-Team beigetreten, da er aber für jedes Spiel auf der Bank saß, erhielt weder seine endlose Energie einen Dämpfer, noch hielt ihn das davon ab, weiterhin an Tatorten herumzuschleichen.

xxx

Aber dann begannen Leute zu verschwinden, zu sterben. Die Leichen häuften sich und John fand einfach keine Lösung für das Puzzle. Die Opfer schienen keine Verbindungen zueinander zu haben, obwohl Stiles die schwachköpfige Idee hatte, dass es sich um irgendeine Art von Opferritualen handeln könnte. John fühlte sich unfähig, weil nichts für ihn einen Sinn ergab und er wünschte sich beinahe, dass er als Erklärung hierfür noch immer einen zu hohen Alkoholkonsum vorschieben könnte. Er hielt sich vom Alkohol fern, verfiel aber schnell in andere alte Verhaltensmuster. Er arbeitete immer länger, schlief an den Abenden, an denen er Arbeit mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, am Küchentisch ein und überließ es wieder einmal Melissa und Scott, nach Stiles zu sehen. Er wusste, dass das FBI kommen würde, um zu „helfen“ – wohl eher, um zu übernehmen – und er wusste, dass er bald an die Grenze seiner Belastbarkeit stoßen würde. Und natürlich war das dann auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem er einen Anruf von der Beacon Hills High School bekam. 

John  schreckte zurück, als er die Nummer erkannte, da er davon ausging, dass sein Kind wieder in alte Kapriolen wie Störungen des Unterrichts und Ungehorsam zurückgefallen war. Doch diesen Gedanken bereute er sofort, als die Schulkrankenschwester mit einem äußerst nutzlosen „Keine Panik!“ das Gespräch eröffnete. 

Stiles hatte während dem Geschichtsunterricht, seiner letzten Schulstunde an diesem Tag, einen Krampfanfall erlitten. John hatte bereits seine Jacke angezogen und sein Büro verlassen, als sie ihm mitteilte, dass es Stiles gut ginge, dass er jetzt in ihrem Büro schlafe, aber dass sein Nacken und seine Beine aufgrund der Belastung schmerzen würden. John, der nicht das kleinste Risiko eingehen wollte, brachte ihn sofort ins Krankenhaus, um dort zahlreiche Tests und Untersuchungen machen zu lassen. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er seinem Sohn dabei zusah, wie er sich für ein MRT hinlegte, während Erinnerungen an Claudia vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzten. Aber die Untersuchungen blieben ergebnislos, es gab keine Anzeichen für irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches oder für eine Krankheit. Der Arzt erklärte ihm freundlich, dass Krampfanfälle manchmal durch ein Trauma ausgelöst werden konnten, er deutete an, dass Stiles möglicherweise größere Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, den Tod seiner Mutter zu verarbeiten, als es den Anschein machte und fragte nach, ob John ihn in irgendeine Form von Trauerberatung geschickt hatte.  

Scott rief später an, um sicher zu gehen, dass es Stiles gut ging, und er versicherte, dass er eigentlich hatte vorbeikommen wollen, dass seine Mom ihm das aber nicht erlaubt hatte. John wusste ein Kind zu schätzen, dass sich so an das Wort seiner Eltern gebunden sah. Er versicherte ihm, dass Stiles okay war. Scott verfiel in eine kleine Schimpftirade über seinen Vater, was er für ein Arschloch sei, und dass er sie an diesem Tag alle hätte in Ruhe lassen sollen und dass er Stiles ohnehin nur deswegen befragt habe, um besonders fies zu sein. 

John runzelte die Stirn. „Rafa ist wieder in der Stadt? Er hat Stiles befragt?“

Offenbar war Rafael McCall jetzt ein FBI Agent und hatte den Auftrag zu versuchen, einige der nicht gelösten Fälle in Beacon Hills aufzuklären. Er hatte an diesem Tag viele Leute befragt, Stiles dabei nur einer von vielen, aber John war mehr als angefressen, dass er nicht einmal aus Höflichkeit darüber informiert worden war, dass sein Kind als Teil einer fortlaufenden Untersuchung befragt werden würde. 

Sobald das Gespräch mit Scott beendet war, versuchte John Rafas alte Handynummer. Manche Dinge änderten sich scheinbar nicht, denn schon beim dritten Klingelton hob niemand anderes als Rafa ab. Er war ganz anders, als John sich an ihn erinnerte, sein abfälliger, selbstgefälliger Ton ganz das Gegenteil zu dem gelassenen Mann, den John einmal einen Freund genannt hatte. Erst als John Stiles Krampfanfall erwähnte, nahm sich Rafa ein wenig zurück, die mitschwingende Sorge in seiner Stimme endlich etwas, das John vertraut erschien. 

Rafa behauptete, dass er Stiles nur sehr kurz gesprochen hatte, und dass Stiles, obwohl er nicht wirklich glücklich darüber schien, ihn wieder zu sehen, dennoch okay gewesen war, als sie wieder getrennte Wege gegangen waren. Dann fuhr er damit fort, John davor zu warnen, dass seine Vorgesetzten von ihm erwarteten, Antworten zu den Vorgängen in Beacon Hills zu finden und dass Rafa mehr als nur beabsichtigte, seine Pflichten ihnen gegenüber zu erfüllen, ganz egal, was dies für John und sein Department bedeuten würde. John würde es vorziehen zu denken, dass er sich den beschwingten Tonfall bei dieser Äußerung nur eingebildet hatte, aber dann klangen Melissas Worte in seinen Ohren nach: ‚Ich weiß nicht, wozu er in der Lage ist‘. 

xxx

Dann wurde alles immer aberwitziger. 

Ihm wurde zu spät klar, dass Ms. Blake, eine von Stiles Lehrerinnen, die gesuchte Mörderin war und fand sich gemeinsam mit Melissa McCall und Chris Argent in der Situation wieder, unter den Wurzeln eines einst riesigen Baumes geopfert werden zu sollen. Allem Anschein nach gab es Werwölfe, und auch Druiden, Darachs und allen möglichen anderen verrückten übernatürlichen Unsinn, von dem Stiles ihn zu überzeugen versucht hatte. Nichts machte mehr Sinn, aber auf der anderen Seite tat es das doch, denn endlich fielen die Puzzleteile richtig zusammen und viele ungeklärte Fälle machten jetzt, da ihm alle Informationen vorlagen, sehr viel mehr Sinn. 

Am aberwitzigsten von allem war, dass Stiles, sein kleines hyperaktives Problemkind, derjenige war, der sie davor rettete, lebendig begraben zu werden. Er stützte die zusammenfallende Decke mit nichts anderem als einem gottverdammten Baseballschläger, die verzweifelte Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht, die ehrlichste Emotion, die John seit Jahren bei ihm gesehen hatte. Und John war stolz auf ihn gewesen, wirklich stolz für das erste Mal in einem sehr viel längeren Zeitraum, als er es zugeben wollte. Er drückte Stiles an sich, hielt ihn, durchflutet von der Reue, seinem Sohn nicht geglaubt zu haben, egal wie weithergeholt das Geheimnis auch geklungen hatte,  so fest, wie er es vermochte. 

Natürlich würde sich sein Junge mit Wölfen herumtreiben. 

Nach der ganzen Sache hatte John, obwohl ihm nun die Antworten zu den seltsamen Vorfällen in Beacon Hills vorlagen, eine ganze Menge neuartiger Probleme. Es war eine Sache zu erfahren, dass Scott, Derek, Isaac Lahey und Peter Hale alle Werwölfe waren und dass Ms. Blake ein nach Macht strebender Darach gewesen war, aber es war etwas ganz anderes, logische Erklärungen finden zu müssen, um die übernatürlichen Aktivitäten zu verschleiern. Es war hart zu wissen, dass Rafael McCall es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, John abzusägen, und gleichzeitig nicht dazu in der Lage zu sein, den eigenen guten Ruf wiederherzustellen und sich selbst und sein Department weniger inkompetent erscheinen zu lassen. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie wackelig ihm der Boden unter den Füßen wurde, wusste, dass er möglicherweise seinen Job verlieren würde, aber er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, wie er es verhindern sollte.  

Er gewöhnte sich daran, von „Rudel-Angelegenheiten“ und „unkontrollierbaren Alphas“ zu hören. Er ließ es zu, dass Stiles ein Einweckglas mit Eberesche bei ihm im Schreibtisch auf dem Revier deponierte (‚für den Notfall‘) und er erlaubte ihm, dass „Rudeltreffen“ in ihrem Wohnzimmer stattfinden konnten. Irgendwie schien plötzlich alles mit dem Übernatürlichen zu tun zu haben und John sehnte sich beinahe nach den Tagen zurück, als die Anrufe auf dem Revier über nichts Schlimmeres als ein paar straffällige Jugendliche hinausgegangen waren.

xxx

Nach seiner Nahtoderfahrung hatte sich John selbst geschworen, dass er seine Beziehung zu Stiles wieder reparieren würde, dass sich die Dinge ändern würden. Keine Geheimnisse, keine selbstgebauten Wände, kein Fortschleichen mehr, aber Stiles öffnete sich ihm noch immer nicht. Wieder einmal wurden seine Noten schlechter, er verlor Gewicht und war sprunghafter als üblich. Zuerst vermutete John, dass er seine Medikamente abgesetzt hatte, und begann jeden Morgen zu überprüfen, ob er sie einnahm, aber es stellte sich bald heraus, dass dies nicht der Grund sein konnte. Er versuchte geduldig zu sein, nahm an, dass Stiles zu ihm kommen würde, wenn er dazu bereit war. 

John war am Ende seiner Geduld, als Stiles einen weiteren Krampfanfall erlitt. 

Sie waren beide Zuhause, als es passierte. Das ganze Rudel war da, um darüber zu beraten, wie sie Agent McCall und das FBI von ihrer Spur abbringen konnten, als Allison Stiles Namen kreischte. John gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er sah, wie sein Kind, die Arme und Beine von kleinen Krämpfen geschüttelt, von der Couch rutschte. John stürzte nach vorne, als Derek und Scott Stiles auf dem Teppich auf die Seite legten, ihre Hände dazu bereit, plötzliche Bewegungen abzufangen. John stieß Scott zur Seite, legte selbst die Hand auf Stiles Stirn und sprach ihn mit seinem Namen an, sah hilflos dabei zu, wie Stiles keuchte, sein ganzer Körper angespannt, als ihn der Krampfanfall schüttelte. 

Ein weiterer Krankenhausbesuch führte zu einer weiteren Runde Untersuchungen, die keine Auffälligkeiten zeigten. John rieb sich über den Nasenrücken, als ihm ein weiterer Doktor mitteilte, dass, medizinisch gesehen, alles mit seinem Sohn in Ordnung war, dass seine Anfälle neurologisch nicht begründbar waren. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn. 

„Psychisch bedingte, nichtepileptische Anfälle sind meistens ein Anzeichen für seelisch bedingten Schmerz“, erläuterte die Ärztin, „Meistens rühren sie von irgendeinem traumatischen Erlebnis her… Hat ihr Sohn ihres Wissens nach irgendeine Art Trauma erlebt? Ein plötzlicher großer Verlust, eine plötzliche größere Veränderung, physische oder körperliche Misshandlung, den Tod eines geliebten Menschen, auch eine Scheidung könnte-“

„Seine Mutter ist vor acht Jahren gestorben“, sagte John, begleitet von einem verzweifelten Seufzer, „Aber diese Anfälle sind erst in der letzten Zeit aufgetreten.“ 

Die Ärztin nickte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ohne ein paar weitere Tests kann ich ihn nicht offiziell mit PNES diagnostizieren“, meinte sie, „Aber manchmal können solche Traumas verdrängt werden, bis sie getriggert werden, und es wird vermutet, dass PNES-Anfälle nur der Weg des Gehirns sind, mit unterdrückten Traumas umzugehen, für die es kein anderes Ventil gibt.“ 

John runzelte auf die Erklärung hin die Stirn, saß schwermütig neben Stiles, der bäuchlings auf dem Krankenhausbett lag. Er hatte es nach Claudias nie über sich gebracht, dafür zu sorgen, dass Stiles eine Therapie zu Ende führte, auch wenn fast jeder in seinem Umfeld ihn wiederholt dazu aufgefordert hatte. Könnte es sein, dass sie jetzt nicht hier wären, wenn er Stiles zu mehr Sitzungen gebracht hätte, wenn er mehr Bilder gemalt und ein paar mehr Spiele gespielt hätte?

John legte den Kopf in die Hände, nahm ein paar beruhigende Atemzüge, dankte der Ärztin für ihre Zeit und lauschte eine Weile einfach dem regelmäßigen Piepen des Herzmonitors. Er dachte an die letzten acht Jahre zurück, wie keiner von ihnen beiden angemessen mit ihrer Trauer umgegangen war, wie er seinen eigenen Sohn vernachlässigt hatte, weil er sich selbst weigerte, der Wahrheit, dass seine Frau, seine Partnerin, tot war, ins Gesicht zu sehen. Aber er übersah irgendetwas und John war immer noch Polizist genug, um zu wissen, dass er niemals einen Zweifel ignorieren sollte.

xxx

Er wandte sich an Scott und Melissa, sogar an Derek. Jetzt, nachdem die Werwolf-Katze aus dem Sack gelassen war, musste John widerwillig zugeben, dass der ältere Junge sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad mit seinem Sohn angefreundet und möglicherweise Einsicht in Dinge hatte, die John verborgen geblieben waren. Keiner schien zu wissen, was noch dahinter stecken könnte, auch wenn sich alle einig darüber waren, dass Stiles in der letzten Zeit nicht er selbst gewesen war. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung, ob ihm jemand in der Schule Schwierigkeiten machte, ob er eine feste Freundin oder einen Schwarm verheimlichte. Derek sagte ihm, dass er nicht viel darüber wisse, was Stiles tat, aber dass er andauernd bitter, nach Angst, roch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als John dies darauf schieben wollte, dass Stiles einfach ein ängstliches Kind war. 

„Etwas macht ihm Angst“, beharrte Derek mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Oder jemand.“ 

„Er will es mir nicht sagen“, antwortete John mit einem tiefen Seufzen, die Wahrheit seiner Worte schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. 

Derek stand mit defensiv verschränkten Armen vor ihm, aber John erkannte Schmerz und Verständnis in seinen Augen. 

„Er ist Ihr Kind“, bat Derek abgehackt an, als ob es ihm körperlich schmerzen würde, John diesen Ratschlag zu geben, „Kinder denken immer, dass ihre Eltern sie nicht verstehen würden… Sie werden es selbst herausfinden müssen, Sheriff.“ 

Weil sich die Welt anscheinend um 180 Grad gedreht hatte und nichts mehr im Bereich des Unmöglichen zu liegen schien, nahm John den Rat des ehemaligen Mordverdächtigen an und suchte selbst nach Hinweisen. Er wartete, bis Stiles für einige Weile aus dem Haus sein würde – er war für einen Nachmittag „bro time“ zu Scott gegangen – und auch dann wartete er noch zwanzig Minuten, nachdem Stiles gegangen war, bevor er es schließlich in Angriff nahm.

Er suchte nach nichts bestimmten, stattdessen überlegte er an welchen Orten Stiles etwas verbergen würde, wenn er nicht wollte, dass es jemand fand. Stiles Computer war passwortgeschützt, aber John wusste, dass sein Sohn  nie in Betracht ziehen würde, etwas allzu Geheimes auf seinem Laptop zu speichern, nicht, wenn er genau wusste, wie gut die IT-Mitarbeiter auf dem Revier waren. 

John versuchte es zuerst im Wandschrank, schaute jede Schuhschachtel und Aufbewahrungsbox durch, überprüfte sogar den Montagedeckel für die Rohre zum Badezimmer. Er kontrollierte die Taschen von allen aufgehängten Jacken, fand aber nichts außer ein wenig Kleingeld und ein altes Bonbon mit orangener Halloween-Verpackung. Er ging durch die Papiere in Stiles Schreibtischschublade und entdeckte dort ein paar mittelmäßig bewertete  Schulaufsätze und ein neues Mitarbeiterhandbuch für Polizeicodes, von dem John wusste, dass er Stiles nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, es zu nehmen. Darüber würden sie später noch reden müssen. 

John fand keine Hinweise im Schreibtisch oder in den Schubladen seiner Kommode. Erst als er die Schubladen komplett rauszog, um die Innenseite der Kommode zu untersuchen, entdeckte er schließlich etwas. Es war ein kleiner, brauner Briefumschlag –ein solcher, wie sie sie auf dem Revier für Beweistüten verwendeten – der an die linke Rückseite der Wand geklebt war, genau da, wo er normalerweise von der ersten und zweiten Schublade verdeckt sein würde. Es war unmöglich gewesen, den Umschlag zu sehen, wenn man nicht beide Schubladen rausnahm, so wie John es gerade getan hatte. 

Er starrte ihn einen Moment an und schluckte schwer, als er die breiten Klebebandstreifen betrachtete, die den Umschlag fest am Holz hielten, eindeutig um sicherzustellen, dass er gut befestigt war und nicht aus Versehen abgelöst werden konnte. 

John ahnte tief in sich, dass, egal, was sich darin befand, wehtun würde. Seine Finger zitterten, als er das Klebeband vorsichtig löste und den Umschlag herauszog. Er sank in sich zusammen, als er ihn öffnete und Fotos darin fand. 

Es waren nur wenige Bilder, aber alle zeigten sie Stiles, viel zu jung und unterschiedlich stark entkleidet. Er posierte, sah dabei geübt aus, während er mit weit geöffneten Augen auf eine Art und Weise in die Kamera aufblickte, die John den Magen umdrehte. Das letzte Foto zeigte Stiles auf seinen Knien, zornig in die Kamera starrend, eine glänzende Flüssigkeit rund um seinen geschwollenen Mund geschmiert. John hielt die Fotos so fest in seiner geballten Faust, dass sie zu knittern begannen, die andere, zitternde Hand vor dem Mund, während er immer hektischer atmete. Er wollte die Fotos verbrennen, eine der leeren Schubladen so hart gegen die Wand werfen, dass sie zerbrach, wollte sterben, weil, obwohl er sein Kind auf so viele Arten im Stich gelassen hatte, er nie daran gedacht hatte, dass diese eine von ihnen war.

Stattdessen würgte er, aber sein leerer Magen versuchte vergebens sich zu entleeren.

Er fragte sich, ob Stiles die Fotos in der Hoffnung behalten hatte, dass John genau das tun würde, was er jetzt getan hatte, nämlich sie zu finden und das zu entdecken, was Stiles entweder aus Furcht oder aus Scham nicht hatte erzählen können. John nahm ein paar zittrige Atemzüge, um sich zu beruhigen und zwang sich dann dazu, die Fotos noch einmal so emotionsfrei wie möglich zu mustern. Er suchte auf ihnen nach irgendeiner Beschriftung oder einen anderen Hinweis darauf, wo die Fotos gemacht worden waren, oder welcher kranke Hurensohn sie aufgenommen hatte. Aber er fand nichts, weswegen er sie zurück in den Umschlag steckte.  

Als nächstes fand er die Kleidungsstücke. 

Sie steckten unter Stiles Matratze in einer überdimensionalen Unterbettkommode aus Plastik, die sorgsam unter der Boxspring-Matratze versteckt worden war. Das rote Material darin stellte sich als Stiles alter Kapuzenpullover heraus. John wurde sofort von der Erinnerung durchzuckt, als er, nachdem Stiles im Alter von zwölf Jahren davongelaufen war, nach Hause gekommen war, erinnerte sich daran, wie ihm auffiel, dass Stiles sich umgezogen und nun einen blauen Pullover getragen hatte, dann jedoch von dessen geschorenen Haar abgelenkt worden war. Er hob den Pullover hoch, um ihn genauer zu betrachten, dabei fiel etwas Kleines, Grünes vor ihn auf den Boden. 

Es handelte sich um eine Ninja Turtle Unterhose, die Rückseite steif geworden von dunklen Blutflecken und verkrusteten Spritzern, die John mit steigender Klarheit als Sperma identifizierte. Die Unterwäsche wirkte furchtbar klein in seiner Hand. Stiles war noch immer ein schmales Ding, doch diese hatte er mit Sicherheit schon einige Jahre nicht mehr tragen können.

John erinnerte sich lebhaft daran, wie er Stiles angeschrien hatte, weil dieser abgehauen war, wie wütend er über das gleichgültige Verhalten seines Sohnes gewesen war, als er ihn gefragt hatte, warum er abgehauen war oder warum er sich die Haare hatte schneiden lassen. Stiles Gesichtsausdruck, als er dem Kind gesagt hatte, dass er alles Geld,  das er von Rafa gestohlen hatte, zurückzahlen musste. John fiel Rafas Kommentar wieder ein, dass Stiles den Haarschnitt wohl dringend genug gebraucht hatte, wenn er dafür zu stehlen bereit gewesen war. Sein auf Hochtouren laufender Verstand verknüpfte diese Erinnerung sofort mit dem letzten Foto.

Jetzt konnte John sich schließlich doch übergeben.

xxx

Derek schien überrascht darüber, den Sheriff an seiner Haustür vorzufinden, und perplex von der Tasche, die ihm entgegen gehalten wurde. John zitterte beinahe, als sie sich in Dereks Apartment wiederfanden, er hatte einen Kloß im Hals und seine Augen brannten vom Versuch, sich zusammenzureißen und den Moment endlich hinter sich zu bringen. „Riech‘ daran“, flehte John förmlich, als er dem jungen Mann die Tasche nochmals hin hob. „Es ist schon alt, vielleicht ein hoffnungsloser Fall, aber ich weiß, dass ihr Wölfe scharfe Nasen habt und ich muss einfach… ich dachte, es wäre einen Versuch wert… ich muss einfach wissen-“

Derek kniff angesichts der Worte und dem gebrochenen Ausdruck des Sheriffs die Augen zusammen und befreite die Tasche vorsichtig aus Johns Händen. Er betrachtete John einen Moment mit gespannter Neugier, bevor er den Verschluss öffnete; seine Nasenflügel flatterten leicht als er einatmete.  

Sofort versteiften sich seine Schultern, sein Kopf schnappte nach oben und er fixierte John mit einer aufschlussreichen Mischung aus Wut und Bestürzung. 

John deutete auf die Tasche. „Du weißt, was das ist… was darin ist.“ Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung als einer Frage. 

Derek nickte, Mitgefühl ließ seinen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck sanfter wirken, doch seine  Knöchel waren weiß, während sie die Tasche gepackt hielten und er machte keine Anstalten, sie John zurückzugeben. 

„Du weißt, wer es war, nicht wahr?“ Wieder keine wirkliche Frage, aber dennoch schwankte Johns Stimme, so, als ob er Derek darum bitten würde, ihm einfach zu sagen, dass er falsch lag. Jede Hoffnung darauf wurde durch den gequälten Ausdruck auf Dereks gleichmäßigen Gesichtszügen zu Nichte gemacht, bevor dieser nickte, als ob er wüsste, dass diese Enthüllung  John zerstören würde. Stände John nicht an einem Abgrund, würde er sich die Zeit dazu nehmen, wertzuschätzen, wie sehr das Ganze Derek fucking Hale eigentlich zu kümmern schien.

Als Antwort nickte John, Tränen in den Augen. „Er war es, nicht wahr… dieser Hurensohn hat mein Baby vergewaltigt-“ Sein eigenes Schluchzen unterbrach ihn, in einem schwachen Versuch weitere Schluchzer zurückzuhalten, presste er seine zitternden Hände vors Gesicht. Er konnte Derek nicht mehr ins Gesicht blicken, fühlte sich nicht, als ob er das Mitgefühl von ihm verdient hatte. Konnte nur an die vielen Male denken, als Stiles ihn darum angebettelt hatte, zuhause bleiben zu dürfen, wie er sich an ihn geklammert hatte, als ob er dachte, dass John ihn dann verstehen würde.  

John wusste nicht, wie es passiert war, aber er fand sich selbst auf dem Boden gesunken wieder, sein Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, während Derek vor ihm kniete und ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Sie wussten es nicht“, sagte er, seine Worte langsam und bedacht, offensichtlich nicht als leere Beileidsbekundung gedacht. „Sie können nicht mehr ändern, was schon passiert ist… aber Sie können jetzt für ihn da sein.“

John fühlte sich, als ob er jedes Opfer, das er je getroffen hatte, im Stich gelassen, dass er sie belogen, ihnen falsche Hoffnung gemacht hatte. Er wusste in diesem Moment, dass er nie wieder zur Ruhe kommen würde, wenn dieses Monster, das seinen Sohn angefasst hatte, jemals wieder frei kam oder, Gott behüte es, gar nicht belangt werden würde. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, irgendwie damit ‚abzuschließen‘, wenn das Urteil eines Gerichtsverfahrens nicht eine Giftspritze beinhalten würde. Wie könnte er jemals wieder von Stiles erwarten, dass er ihm vertraute, wie sollte er ihm beweisen, dass er ihn beschützen konnte, solange dieser Scheißkerl am Leben war? Wie sollte John noch mit sich selbst leben können, wenn er es dem Schänder seines Sohnes erlaubte, auch nur noch einen weiteren Tag zu erleben?

„Er fühlt sich nicht sicher, weil er denkt, dass er alleine dasteht. Und im Gefängnis wären Sie ihm keine Hilfe“, meinte Derek nachdrücklich und John wurde klar, dass er seine Gedanken tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen hatte. 

Geschlagen zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich war ihm bisher auch keine Hilfe… mein eigenes Kind hatte nicht das Gefühl, zu mir kommen zu können… nicht einmal, als er mich am meisten gebraucht hat… ich hab ihn dort gelassen, Derek…“

„Vielleicht fühlte er sich schuldig, dachte, dass er etwas getan hatte, um das zu verdienen… hatte Angst davor, dass Sie ihn anders sehen würden“,  Derek sah dabei auf den Boden, seine Worte ein klein wenig zu wissend, „Zeigen Sie ihm einfach, dass er damit falsch liegt. Das ist zumindest ein Anfang…“

xxx

John ließ sich von Derek im Streifenwagen heimfahren und nahm den jüngeren Mann beim Wort, dass es für ihn kein Problem sei, danach nach Hause zu laufen. Der Jeep stand in der Auffahrt und John hoffte inständig, dass Stiles noch nicht oben gewesen und das Chaos gesehen hatte, das er in seinem Zimmer hinterlassen hatte. Offenbar war ihm das Schicksal dieses Mal gnädig, denn als er ins Haus ging, fand er seinen sechzehnjährigen Sohn in der Küche vor, wo er Abendessen machte.

Sobald Stiles ihn bemerkte, begann er davon zu plappern, dass John aufgeflogen sei, dass er die Ergebnisse seines Cholesterinspiegels von Marcy, einer Arzthelferin, bekommen hatte. John stand einen Moment nur da, hörte zu, wie sein Kind etwas davon faselte, dass John gesünder essen müsse, und dass er John eine Trinkflasche gekauft hatte, die er mindestens vier Mal am Tag mit Wasser nachfüllen und auch wirklich austrinken müsse. Stiles wurde erst dadurch zum Schweigen gebracht, dass John zu ihm rüberging, ihn in eine Umarmung zog und fest an sich drückte. 

Stiles wand sich ein wenig aus dem festen Griff heraus und fragte John, nach ein paar Momenten andauernden Schweigens, ob alles in Ordnung sei. John sagte ihm, dass er ihn liebe, was Stiles mit einem Lachen abtat. „Das weiß ich doch, Dad.“

„Du hättest zu mir kommen können“, meinte John schließlich, während er Stiles immer noch fest an seine Brust gedrückt hielt, während er seine Nase beinahe in den Haaren seines Sohnes vergrub. 

Stiles versteifte sich, seine Arme hingen runter. „Wovon redest du… Ich habe nicht-“

„Nichts könnte mich jemals davon abbringen, dich zu lieben“, versicherte John ihm, allein der Gedanke daran, dass Stiles daran zweifeln könnte, sorgte dafür, dass ihm die Worte beinahe im Hals stecken blieben. Als er sich etwas zurücklehnte, starrte Stiles ihn mit wachsender Ahnung an, sein Mund bewegungslos und seine Augen zusammengekniffen, als er seinen Vater genau musterte. 

John nahm das Gesicht seines Sohnes sanft in die Hände, hielt ihn ruhig und zwang Stiles auf diese Weise, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich weiß, was passiert ist, Stiles. Ich hab‘ die Bilder gefunden… deine Kleidung.“ John nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug, als er dabei zusehen musste, wie Stiles damit begann, dicht zu machen. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war… dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung, aber ich bin jetzt für dich da…“. 

Stiles Atem kam in schnellen, kleinen Zügen, Angst stieg an die Oberfläche, als ihm klar wurde, was sein Vater meinte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte alles abzustreiten, während er sich von seinem Dad wegdrückte, aber John hielt ihn schnell fest. „Ich schwöre dir, Stiles, Rafael McCall wird dich nie wieder anfassen.“ 

Das Schlimmste war, als Stiles Gesichtsausdruck schließlich in sich zusammenfiel, sein Kampfgeist ihn komplett verließ. Er ließ sich gegen John fallen, vergrub sein Gesicht im Nacken seines Vaters, während er zuließ, dass John seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn aufrecht hielt, während Schluchzer seinen schmalen Körper schüttelten. „Es tut mir leid“, presste er zwischen schwankenden Atemzügen hervor, „Du hättest das nie erfahren sollen, es tut mir so leid.“

John schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, klammerte sich an Stiles wie an eine Rettungsleine. „Das war nicht deine Schuld, das war niemals deine Schuld“, versicherte er ihm immer und immer wieder, wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass Stiles ihm glauben würde. Am Ende landeten sie zusammen auf der Couch, Stiles an Johns Brustkorb ruhend, wie er es als kleines Kind immer getan hatte, wie er es in den letzten acht Jahren auch hätte tun können sollen. John hielt seine Arme so lange fest um seinen Sohn geschlungen, bis Stiles gefasst genug war, reden zu können; danach ließ er sein Kind sich alles von der Seele reden, was es all die Jahre über für sich behalten hatte.  

xxx

Derek hatte Recht gehabt, es war ein Anfang. Als John am nächsten Morgen auf der Couch aufwachte, lag Stiles langer, schlaksiger Körper noch immer an seiner  Seite zusammengerollt da, sein Mund schlaff, die Atemzüge tief und gleichmäßig. John zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er den Kopf aus seiner unbequemen Position anhob. Sein Nacken und sein Rücken protestierten bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, und er hatte Kopfweh vom vielen Weinen der letzten Nacht. Dennoch fühlte John sich leichter, als er es seit Jahren getan hatte.

Eine Stunde später rief er auf dem Revier an, um sich dort abzumelden, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort herausbringen konnte, fragte ihn Deputy Tandy vergnügt, ob er schon von Agent McCall gehört habe. John schluckte sofort die bei diesem Namen aufkommende Wut runter und schaffe es, ruhig zu bleiben, als er ihr mitteilte, dass er noch nichts gehört hatte. 

„Oh, mein Gott“, plauderte Tandy drauf los, senkte ihre Stimme dabei augenblicklich zu ihrer Form eines Flüsterns. „Jordan und ich sind heute Morgen als erste auf dem Revier gewesen, und McCalls Marke und Waffe lagen zusammen mit seinem Kündigungsschreiben auf Ihrem Schreibtisch.“  

John lauschte ihrer zügigen Erzählung, wie überrascht die übrigen FBI Agenten darüber gewesen waren, alle in heller Aufregung wegen des plötzlichen Abgangs ihres Vorgesetzten. McCalls Hotel hatte angegeben, dass er die vorherige Nacht ausgecheckt habe und keiner war seither dazu in der Lage gewesen, ihn zu erreichen. Keiner schien zu wissen, wie sie weiterfortfahren sollten, wenn McCall die Untersuchung gegen das Department nicht mehr leitete.  

John nickte selbstvergessen, während er mit von tosenden Emotionen zugeschnürter Kehle weiter zuhörte. Er bemerkte erst, dass er gedanklich abgeschaltet hatte, als Tandys aufgeregtes Geschwätz wieder in den Vordergrund seiner Wahrnehmung rückte. „- können sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern und echte Verbrechen aufklären und nicht in unseren Akten über alte Wildattacken rumstöbern, von denen in den letzten drei Jahren keiner mehr gesprochen hat.“ Sie schnaubte und klang dabei so selbstzufrieden, dass John erleichtert klar wurde, dass sie keine Antwort von ihm erwartete. 

„Wo wir gerade von Tieren sprechen“, sprach sie nach einem Moment weiter, während ihre Stimme wieder ihre normale Konversationslautstärke fand, „Parrish hat erzählt, dass er letzte Nacht beim Streife fahren einen Wolf im Reservat gesehen hat.“ 

Spätestens jetzt wurde John klar, was geschehen war. Kälte sickerte in seine Knochen, weil er seine instinktive Reaktion als Erleichterung erkannte. 

„Ich dachte, es gibt keine Wölfe in Kalifornien“, meinte Tandy nachdenklich in den Hörer. 

Er antwortete nichts darauf. 

Als John abends den Müll vor die Tür brachte, stand Derek Hale mit einer Einkaufstüte in der Hand bei seinem Einsatzwagen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon gehört hast“, meinte John langsam, als er den Müllsack in die Tonne warf, „Agent McCall hat gekündigt.“

„Hab‘ ich gehört“, gab Derek statt einer Begrüßung zu, „Gute Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell.“

„Weilt er noch unter uns?“, fragte John, unsicher darüber, welche der möglichen Antworten ihm lieber wäre. 

Derek zuckte mit den Achseln und warf einen Blick auf die Einkaufstüte. „Auf gewisse Weise.“

John stützte die Hände auf seinen Hüften ab, sein Körper schwankte etwas von den ganzen Gefühlen, die auf ihn einstürmten.

„Ich weiß, dass ich Sie die Sache hätte klären lassen sollen, aber ich konnte es nicht“, fuhr Derek fort und sein schwacher Versuch, Reue zu zeigen, ließ dabei durchaus etwas zu wünschen übrig. „Mein Wolf hat das nicht zugelassen.“

John nickte. Er war hin und hergerissen zwischen der Schuld, dass er es nicht selbst getan hatte, und dem Wunsch, Derek dafür zu danken, das getan zu haben, wovon er tief in sich wusste, dass er es niemals hätte tun können. 

Derek hielt ihm die Einkaufstasche hin, in der sich, nach kurzer Sichtung, Kleidungsstücke mit noch kaum getrocknetem Blut befanden. „Für den Fall, dass man es Ihnen ankreiden will“, erklärte er, als John nur verwirrt blinzelte, „Es weist alles auf mich hin.“

John starrte auf den Inhalt der Tasche herab. Das Blut war noch frisch genug, dass es einen starken Geruch nach Eisen aufwies. Dann rollte er das obere Ende der Tasche systematisch zusammen, um sie wieder zu verschließen. Er legte Derek eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückte kurz aber fest zu und wandte sich dann wortlos wieder von ihm ab.

Er verbrannte die Kleidung.

xxx

John sorgte dafür, dass Stiles eine neue Therapie machte. Die Sitzungen waren teuer und manchmal kam Stiles mit rotumrandeten Augen und Tränenspuren aus ihnen aus und schniefte die ganze Heimfahrt über leise vor sich hin. Aber John wusste, dass es half, weil Stiles es ihm sagte. John begann selbst ebenfalls jemanden zu sehen, seine ersten Sitzungen steif und seltsam, aber sie waren es schon allein deswegen Wert, weil Stiles ihm jeden Donnerstag, wenn er von ihnen zurückkam, einen anerkennenden Blick schenkte.

Stiles und Scotts schlossen die High School im folgenden Jahr ab. Beide waren achtzehn und planten im Herbst gemeinsam auf dem Beacon Hill Community College anzufangen, um anderen Entscheidungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. John und Melissa glaubten beide, dass sie es auch deswegen taten, um sie besser im Auge behalten zu können und dass, obwohl beide volljährig waren, keiner von ihnen sich dazu bereit fühlte, das Nest schon zu verlassen.

Die übernatürlichen Ereignisse hatten sich insoweit gelegt, dass John endlich ein wenig zu Atem kommen und sich zurücklehnen konnte und nur aufgrund straffällig gewordener Jugendlicher oder Betrunkener, die in die Büsche pinkelten, hart eingreifen musste. Stiles hatte aufgehört, seinen Therapeut zu sehen, aber John ging ab und an noch zu seinem. Er beobachtete seinen Sohn dabei, wie er erwachsen wurde und stellte sich vor, wie Claudia wohl auf die verrückten und ausgelassenen Späße ihres Kindes reagiert hätte, statt sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass sie nicht mehr hier war.

Eines Tages fuhr John vor dem Diner vor, sein Verlangen nach Spiralpommes größer, als die Angst vor der mit Sicherheit folgenden Strafe seines Sohnes. Er fummelte an seinem Handy herum, als er gerade rechtzeitig aufsah um zu sehen, wie Stiles und Derek zusammen aus dem Diner kamen. 

Sie gingen dicht nebeneinander her, so dass sich ihre Schultern beinahe berührten, Derek in seiner unverkennbaren Lederjacke und Stiles in einem grünen Flanellhemd. John sah ihnen dabei zu, wie sie über den Parkplatz gingen und dann neben dem blauen Jeep anhielten. Stiles redete lebhaft, wie immer, während Derek vollkommen still dastand und seinen Sohn mit einem so liebevollen und vertraulichen Blick ansah, dass sich John schuldig dafür fühlte, dabei zuzusehen. Derek antwortete irgendetwas, was Stiles den Kopf lachend in den Nacken werfen ließ, während er Derek spielerisch gegen die breite Brust stieß. 

John beobachtete, wie die beiden in den Jeep stiegen und davon fuhren, und wunderte sich darüber, wie wenig ihn die ganze Interaktion störte, seine einzige Reaktion, ein kleines, schiefes, jedoch zufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er fand, dass einige Geheimnisse, dann wohl doch in Ordnung waren.

Nicht einmal jetzt, konnte Stiles irgendetwas auf normale und einfache Weise machen. Er konnte nicht einfach schwul sein, er musste schwul sein und einen älteren Werwolf als festen Freund haben. Er sorgte immer noch dafür, dass Johns Blutdruck in die Höhe schnellte und benutzte immer noch spitze und freche Bemerkungen, um alles zwischen Verärgerung bis hin zu Zuneigung auszudrücken. Er war viel zu versessen darauf, Johns Ernährungsgewohnheiten zu kontrollieren und kein bisschen subtil in seinen Versuchen, John und Melissa zu verkuppeln. Er war immer noch Johns schwieriges Kind, immer noch ‚Stiles‘.

Und dafür würde John auf ewig dankbar sein.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story hat es wirklich in sich, weswegen ich euch folgende Triggerwarnungen gebe:  
> \- explizite Beschreibung von Claudias Krankheitsverlauf bis hin zu ihrem Tod  
> \- Kindesmissbrauch/Vergewaltigung, Handlung jedoch nicht explizit beschrieben  
> \- schlechter Umgang mit Trauer und Trauma  
> \- Alkoholismus
> 
> Bitte beachtet die unbedingt, teilweise sind die Inhalte wirklich nur schwer zu verdauen. Zudem kommt zwar eine m/m-Beziehung vor, aber eigentlich ist diese fast nur eine Randbemerkung am Ende. Wenn ihr auf der Suche nach einer Romanze seid, ist das hier also eher nichts.


End file.
